After Glee
by allyouneedis
Summary: Kurt and Blaine move to New York after graduation, as planned. That they love each other is no question, but life isn't always easy. M for smut and language.
1. School's Out

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first attempt at this so any feedback is muchly appreciated. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"I can't believe it! We're done! We are really, truly, done!" Kurt shouted excitedly, as he and Blaine walked out, hand in hand, of the front doors of McKinley High for the last time. Blaine had graduated from Dalton the week before, so he decided to come with Kurt on his last day. It was all he could do to not burst out of his skin. It was their very last day of high school, and Kurt couldn't wait for his real life to begin. His life with Blaine.

Blaine could feel the tremors of Kurt's excitement in his hand, and all the way up his arm where it made contact with Kurt's. "Go on," Blaine smiled indulgently, releasing his boyfriend's hand. Kurt ran ahead, jumping in sheer glee, and executing a few of his famous high kicks to burn up some of his pent-up energy. He received more than a few glances from other students milling around, but most of them grinned knowingly. Blaine loved watching Kurt; it was one of his favourite things to do these days. He could spend hours a day watching him: Kurt excited, Kurt contemplative, Kurt singing, Kurt sleeping…

"Ooh, Blaine, I've been looking for you!" Blaine turned at the sound of his name to see Rachel coming towards him. He laughed at the sight of her ponytail dancing around behind her as she trotted down the steps.

"Hey Rache, what's up?"

"Last night I was looking at my syllabus for next year and I noticed one Professor Anderson teaches Music Theory, and I was wondering if, by chance, you might be related?"

Blaine chuckled, rolling his eyes, "Rachel, we just finished our last day of high school, and you are already worrying about next year?" He wasn't surprised, that was typical Rachel Berry. He glanced over to see Mercedes had found Kurt, and the two of them were holding hands, still jumping around.

She stared at him blankly, "Of course. Aren't you? There is so much to do, and so little time. In fact I've already began compiling a list of-"

"Relax," Blaine said, putting his arm around over her shoulders, "We have all summer."

Rachel huffed at being interrupted, then relaxed slightly. "Well, are you at least going to answer my question?"

"To my knowledge, I do not have any relatives that teach at NYU," he answered. With his arm still around Rachel, he steered them towards Kurt and Mercedes, who were now joined by Puck, Britney, and Santana. The three of them were in an odd sort of relationship that seemed to work out for them surprisingly well. Santana was still in love with Britney, and was accepting of the fact that Britney was bisexual. Puck on the other hand had absolutely no qualms about sharing his bed with 'two smoking hot babes' as he put it.

"Who's ready to party it up tonight?" Puck said, as they joined the group.

"I know I am," replied Mercedes. "I'm ready to get my drank on!"

"I'm so excited!" said Kurt. "You are going to look amazing in that dress we picked out."

"Hey guys!" Finn called as he made his way towards the gang. Blaine moved his arm from Rachel's shoulders so she could go hug her boyfriend. Kurt automatically filled the empty space at Blaine's side, placing his hand on Blaine's hip, and Blaine mirrored the movement, leaning in to his boyfriend. Finn joined the group, his arms around Rachel's stomach and her head tucked under his chin. "What're we talking about?"

"Oh, nothing, just the _totally awesome_ party going down tonight," Blaine said, grinning.

"Hey man, thanks again for offering up your house," Finn said to Blaine. The whole party was the brain-child of Rachel and Kurt, but since Blaine had the biggest house of anyone in the group, and his parents were off somewhere in Europe, it was a no-brainer.

"Yeah, no problem. Listen, I look forward to seeing you all later, but Kurt and I have a few errands to run for tonight."

"Finn and I will be over in a couple of hours to help set up," Rachel said.

"Sounds good." With that, Blaine and Kurt depart, leaving the rest of the group to discuss the upcoming event.

* * *

><p>"Babe, your outfit is fine, quit fussing," Blaine chided, playfully slapping Kurt's hand away from his tie.<p>

"Just fine?" Kurt scoffed, raising an eyebrow.

"Babe, your outfit is amazing, outstanding, and exceptional, just like you." He leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Better." The two boys were in Kurt's room, alone in the Hummel/Hudson house. They had just stopped in quickly with the intention of picking up the outfit, but Kurt insisted that he had to try it on again to make sure he didn't forget anything. And Blaine wasn't exaggerating; Kurt, as always, was dressed to impress. From his shiny black calf-height boots, to his silky teal button-up shirt with a skinny black tie, not to mention his perfectly sculpted hair. And, of course, Blaine couldn't forget, as Kurt spun before the mirror, the ungodly tight skinny jeans that perfectly displayed his boyfriend's amazing legs… and ass. A groan slipped out of Blaine's mouth before he could stop it.

"Something wrong?" Kurt asked, concerned, still fidgeting with his tie.

"Not at all," Blaine growled, coming up behind him, grabbing his hips. They made eye contact in the mirror, and Kurt could see the hunger and lust in the other boy's hazel eyes. The taller boy made an "o" of surprise with his lips, which quickly turned into a smirk when he realized this reaction was because of his clothing choice; the exact reaction he was looking for. Kurt always knew how to get what he wanted out of Blaine.

Blaine twirled Kurt around to face him and, grabbing Kurt's tie to pull him closer, crushed their lips together. Kurt parted his lips eagerly and Blaine drove his tongue in, tasting, exploring, and Kurt's tongue responded in kind. Blaine grabbed Kurt's face with both hands, forcing the kiss even deeper, while Kurt's hands snaked under Blaine's t-shirt, running up the rippling muscles of his back, dragging his nails lightly on the way back down. The added stimulation forced another groan from Blaine's mouth, so Kurt, encouraged by the sexy sound, did it again, slightly harder. "Ungh, Kurt." Blaine broke away from the kiss, only to move his mouth down to the soft, pale skin of Kurt's neck, and his hands to work at loosening the boy's tie. Once he got rid of the tie, his fingers began working on the buttons of Kurt's shirt, still nibbling and sucking on his neck.

"Be careful with the shirt, it's Marc Jacobs," Kurt whined, "and if you give me a hickey I will _kill_ you, Anderson." Blaine chuckled, and the vibrations cause Kurt to whimper in pleasure, all thoughts of shirts and hickeys leaving his mind, leaving room only for Blaine. Kurt slid his hands up Blaine's back again, this time with the intent of removing the only layer of clothing left between their skin. With this accomplished, Kurt led them towards his bed, where they fell upon it, Kurt on top of Blaine, smothering him with kisses. Suddenly, Kurt pulled away, staring into his lover's eyes with a strange smile on his face. "Blaine."

"Yeah, baby?"

"Blaine, I'm ready." Those three words sent Blaine's mind reeling, and all of the blood that wasn't already there straight to his groin. Even though the boys had been together for a year and a half by now, they had yet to cross that final boundary. The timing and place had never felt right, but it did for Kurt now. However, Blaine still hadn't said anything, and a worried look crept into Kurt's blue eyes. "I mean… If you're not… It's totally fine…"

"Kurt," Blaine panted, "Oh God, Kurt!" He pulled Kurt down on top of him, kissing him ferociously, and then rolled on top of Kurt, grinding their hips together, forcing a mewling sound from Kurt's lips, and an "ungh" from Blaine's. "Oh God, I am so ready." The two broke apart to hastily remove the rest of their clothing, and in record time were back on the bed. Blaine had Kurt pinned beneath him and kissed him deeply on the mouth one more time before moving lower. He laid kisses all down Kurt's lovely neck, stopping to lick the spot where he had, indeed, left a hickey. Further, onto his chest, where he took time to nibble each of Kurt's sensitive nipples, causing Kurt to moan and buck up against him. Down more, laying kisses all down his boyfriend's tight stomach, following the treasure trail of brown hair, until at last he reached the treasure. He licked a line from Kurt's sac all the way up the underside of his cock to the head before taking the whole thing in his mouth and throat. This was no small feat, Kurt was hung, but they had practised _this_ part often enough, that Blaine managed it with ease. Kurt moaned as his whole length was enveloped by the warm hole of Blaine's mouth. Blaine eased back to perform his tongue rolling move that caused Kurt's eyes to roll back in his head, before proceeding to move his head up and down in Kurt's lap. Kurt curled his fingers into his boyfriend's dark mass of curls, pulling slightly, which excited Blaine, making him move faster.

"Oh God. Blaine. I need. Oh God." Blaine, not stopping his mouth, reached his hand up to Kurt's mouth. Kurt took to fingers into his mouth, sucking greedily, coating them with saliva. Blaine brought his hand back down, positioning his fingers at Kurt's entrance.

"Are you ready?" Blaine paused his ministrations on Kurt's cock just long enough to ask. Kurt just nodded, his blue eyes wild with need. Blaine wrapped his lips around Kurt once more, sucking hard, while simultaneously sliding one finger into Kurt's hole. Kurt gasped wordlessly, trying to restrain his hips from bucking into his boyfriend's face. The two boys were completely oblivious to everything else until—

-The bedroom door swung open. "Kurt said I could borrow a ti—" Finn stopped, shocked, as he took in the scene before him. Everybody was frozen. Finn couldn't breathe. It wasn't the first time he had walked in on his brother and Blaine, but compared to this those incidents were completely innocent. His brother's dick was _in Blaine's mouth!_ And wait, what? Was Blaine's _finger up his ass?_

"FINN!" Kurt shrieked, breaking the silence.

"Fuck, shit, FUCK!" Finn yelled, turning around and squeezing his eyes shut. Blaine hastily removed his mouth from Kurt's member, the suction creating a popping sound that would have been amusing under different circumstances.

"What's wrong?" Rachel cried, running down the hallway. "Oh!" Her brown eyes widened dramatically as she took in the boys' compromising positions.

Blaine, belatedly realizing his finger was still in Kurt's ass, removed it, then grabbed Kurt's comforter that was balled up at the end of the bed, and lay back beside Kurt, covering the two of them up. "Uh, hey guys," he said, unsuccessfully attempting nonchalance. Kurt pulled the covers up over his head and curled up to Blaine in fetal position.

"Uh, hi." Rachel was also going to pretend that it wasn't awkward. "Umm, Finn, why don't you go downstairs?" Finn bolted before Rachel was even done saying the words. "Could I, uh…" She pointed at Kurt's wardrobe. "Could I grab a tie for Finn?"

"Yeah, no problem," Blaine replied. He watched as Rachel walked to the dresser and blindly grabbed a tie. _She's lucky Kurt doesn't own any ugly ties,_ Blaine thought absently as he watched Rachel back out of the room, glancing at the bed and blushing. Was it his imagination, or was Rachel looking turned on right now?

"So… I guess I'll see you guys later." Rachel closed the door behind her.

Blaine tucked his head under the blanket to find Kurt balled up, with his hands covering his face. Blaine gently pulled his hands away, kissing his lover on the forehead. "They're gone," he whispered, "it's safe to come out now."

"Oh. My. God… I. Could just. _Die._" Blaine chuckled slightly at his boyfriend's dramatics. "You think this is funny? This is not funny."

"Babe, it's okay."

"It is most certainly _not_ okay. Finn is my brother. And you were—your finger—and he _saw everything_." Blaine wondered absently if this reaction had anything to do with the crush Kurt confessed to having on his step-brother a couple of years ago.

"Listen." Blaine waited until Kurt met his eyes. "I love you." Kurt tilted his head down and looked away. Blaine knew it was from embarrassment, not lack of feeling, that caused Kurt to respond like this, but it still hurt. He placed a knuckle under Kurt's chin, gently pushing his head up to meet his eyes again. "I love you," he prodded.

"iloveyoutoo," Kurt mumbled.

"We are two people who love each other, doing what people who love each other do. There is nothing to be embarrassed about."

Kurt sighed, and pushed the blanket off of their heads. "I love you," he said, with a lot more feeling this time.

"I love you too," Blaine grinned. "Now come on, we have a party to get ready for."


	2. Party Hard

"You throw a mean party, Mr. Hummel." All of the New Directions members were in attendance, as well as a good number of Warblers. Kurt had insisted Blaine invite them since the two groups had done a number of charity events together throughout the year, organized by Kurt and Blaine, and they all enjoyed each other's company. In fact, from this collaboration, a second New Directions/Warblers relationship had formed: Quinn and Thad began dating a couple months into the school year.

"I could not have done it without you, Miss Berry." The two of them were standing in the kitchen, each holding a cooler. Somehow, they and their boyfriends had managed to survive the awkward pre-party hour, and now, with a little booze in them, they were able to talk to each other again.

"I love you, Kurt," said Rachel, slurring slightly. She leaned in to hug her close friend.

"I love you too, Rae," he responded, giving her a big bear hug. "Now let's go see what kind of trouble our boyfriends are getting into without us." They walked arm in arm around the house, greeting their friends in various stages of drunken revelry before finally finding Finn and Blaine down in the basement with a few others.

"Kurt, Kurt, there you are!" Blaine called out with a huge grin the second he laid eyes on him, "I missed you, I was just gonna go look for you!" Kurt laughed as Blaine ran into him and Rachel, nearly knocking them over.

"Blaine Anderson, are you drunk already?"

"Nuh uh, silly. I'm just sohappytoseeyou."

"Your boy toy's a lightweight, Hummel. And by the way, nice hickey," smirked Santana, standing next to Britney at the bar, busily preparing some shots.

"No, no I'm not… meanie," Blaine stuck his tongue out at Santana.

"Come on sweetie, let's go sit down," Kurt led them to the empty couch, where he sat in the middle with Rachel and Blaine on either side of him. Finn came over and sat on the arm of the couch next to Rachel, draping his large frame over her and planting a big kiss on her lips.

"Okay guys, here comes another round!" called Santana as she came around with a tray filled with shot glasses. "Everybody take two." Everyone did as she said, and once everyone had their shots they all cheered and gulped them down.

"Oh my god, San, these taste exactly like apple pie!" exclaimed Britney.

"Of course they do, hon. Auntie Tana knows her liquor, and our boy Anderson knows how to stock a bar." Santana went back to work, preparing another round of a different shot.

"She's talking about me," Blaine whispered to Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but smile at the silly way his boyfriend was speaking, and his now wild mop of curls spilling all over the place.

"Of course she is, babe." Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine, marveling at the taste of the apple pie shots still on his lips, and brushed the hair out of Blaine's eyes.

* * *

><p>Several rounds of Santana's shots later, Rachel had an idea. "Guys! Hey everybody! We should play truth or dare!" She screamed while jumping on the couch, then promptly fell on top of Kurt and Blaine.<p>

"I used to play truth or dare with Lord Tubbington all the time," sighed Britney, "but he always picked truth, and we already know all of each other's secrets, so it's no fun anymore."

"Yeah, truth or dare is lame," added Jeff, who was playing Foosball in the corner with Nick.

"Not if we make it _sexy_ truth or dare," Puck said, wiggling his eyebrows. "And if you refuse to answer or complete your dare, you have to take a shot."

"I'm in!" yelled Blaine.

"Me too!" squealed Rachel.

"Chang squared is out," said Mike, as he and Tina made their way back upstairs hand in hand. In the end Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Finn, Puck, Brittany, Santana, Nick, and Jeff remained to play.

"I'll go first," Puck said. "Britney, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Britney replied immediately.

"Britts, you never pick dare with Puckerman," Santana sighed.

"Why not?"

"I dare you to strip down to your bra and panties," Puck grinned.

"That's why." But Britney, being the exhibitionist that she is, didn't even hesitate, and stripped down quickly. She even made a show of it, flinging her clothes around the room.

"My turn," she said, sitting in Puck's lap nearly naked. "Jeff Warbler, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Jeff responded.

"Are you and Nick Warbler boyfriends?"

Jeff and Nick shared a quick look, smiling. Everybody had guessed that they were together, but they had refused to confirm the rumour. "Yes," he said simply, taking Nick's hand in his, turning to Kurt. Kurt's face blanched. He _hated_ this game. The only reason he was still here is because Blaine was here. "Kurt, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you a virgin?"

The blood that had just left came rushing back as Kurt's face immediately flushed crimson, and he looked down at his hands, intertwined with Blaine's. _If it hadn't been for Finn earlier…_ he thought.

As if reading his mind, Blaine piped up. "If Hudson here didn't barge in on us earlier today, the answer to that would have been a resounding no." Finn's face quickly took on a shade matching his brother's.

"Harsh, bro," said Nick.

"Good one, Frankenteen," hissed Santana.

"_Double_ cock-block, not cool dude," added Puck.

Finn looked like he was ready to die. "I didn't expect them to be home, okay."

Kurt cleared his throat, eager to move on with the game, "Rachel, truth or dare?"

"Ooh, ooh, I pick dare," she trilled.

"Hmm…" Kurt didn't have anything picked out for a dare, he fully expected Rachel to pick truth. But he hadn't taken into consideration the alcohol she had consumed. He suddenly felt Blaine's hot breath in his ear, and shivered as Blaine whispered an idea to him, lips grazing the tender flesh. "Rachel Berry, I dare you to do a stripper dance on that pole for one whole song."

Rachel squealed, but obeyed, sauntering over to the pole in question. Puck spun through the iPod sitting beside him until he found a song he was satisfied with. _Pour Some Sugar On Me_ by Def Leppard came on, and Rachel began swaying and gyrating to the music, occasionally swinging around awkwardly on the pole. Apparently Britney could not contain her inner stripper, because soon she was joining Rachel on the pole. The two girls twirled around, crashing into each other, giggling, and even belting out the words until the song came to an end. Rachel and Britney then stumbled back to their seats, Rachel, with a glint in her eye, turning towards Kurt and Blaine. "Blaine, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he challenged.

"I want you," she started slowly, "to suck Kurt's fingers. For two minutes. Like you mean it." She burst out giggling.

Blaine grinned and adjusted his position so he and Kurt were face to face, then took Kurt's hand that he was already holding up to his mouth, kissing the tops of his fingers while gazing hungrily into his eyes. Kurt gulped. That was the same look Blaine had when he was about to go down on Kurt, and Kurt felt things deep inside him respond to that look. Blaine singled out Kurt's index and middle fingers, placing another kiss on the tips, then slowly licked on the underside from the base of his fingers to the tips, all the while maintaining eye contact. Kurt shuddered as his cock twitched to life with Blaine performing fellatio on his fingers. Blaine took Kurt's fingers into his mouth and swirled his tongue around them, then began sucking, moving Kurt's fingers in and out. Being able to look into Blaine's eyes while he was doing this was driving Kurt crazy, and he wasn't the only one. Nick and Jeff were leaning forward eagerly, rubbing each other's thighs as they watched the sensual act, feeling a tad voyeuristic. Santana, Rachel, and Brittney were pulled in by the raw sexuality oozing from Blaine. Hell, even Puck and Finn were slightly turned on, though they wouldn't admit it, and they were completely straight. This went on for a time, Blaine sucking and licking, occasionally drawing a moan from Kurt's lips. It was definitely longer than two minutes when Kurt finally spoke up. "If you don't stop, we are going to have to get a room." The deeper than usual huskiness of Kurt's voice surprised almost everyone in the room, only turning on Blaine even more. But he obeyed, and with one last suck and a kiss on his fingers, brought Kurt's hand back down into his lap.

"That was _so_ hot," said Britney, breaking the stunned silence.

"Totally," whispered Rachel, who was still staring wide-eyed at the pair.

Blaine grinned and looked around the room before his eyes settled on Nick. "Nick, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Make out with Jeff."


	3. Perfect

**Hello dear readers! This chapter didn't turn out exactly as I thought it would, but I wanted to try my hand adding a little bit of drama, so I would love it if you guys could tell me how you thought it turned out. Thanks a bunch, love you 3**

Chapter 3 - Perfect

Kurt awoke in the morning to what sounded like the rapid fire of machine guns, accompanied by an annoying screeching bird. He pulled the covers over his head and snuggled closer to Blaine's warm body beside him, but that didn't quiet the shots or the screeching. Eventually he could make out that the bird seemed to be screeching his name.

"Kurt! Kurt Hummel, answer me. I would just walk in there if I weren't afraid you two would be indecent." Kurt realized that the annoying bird was Rachel Berry and the machine gun fire was just her knocking on the door, but his head felt like it was going to explode. "Are you decent? I'm coming in." Kurt looked down and realized that surprisingly they were decent. In fact, they were both fully clothed in their outfits from last night. Kurt groaned as he realized their shirts were going to be extremely wrinkled. He heard the bedroom door open and threw the covers off of his face to find Rachel cautiously poking her head in. "Phew, I was a little worried about what I might see."

"Shh," Kurt whispered, "Blaine's still sleeping."

"Can I come in?"

"As long as you're quiet; I feel like I'm dying." Kurt closed his eyes, and a few seconds later felt the mattress dip slightly as Rachel sat on the bed beside him.

"Lucky for you I brought you a little something to help with the hangover." Kurt opened his eyes again to see Rachel holding two glasses, one she sat on the nightstand beside her, the other she handed to Kurt, "Drink up."

Kurt obeyed, but almost spit it out after his first sip, "Rachel, this is disgusting, what is in this?"

"I don't know; Santana blended it up. She says she swears by it."

"Santana is still here?"

"Yeah. She, Puck, and Brittany passed out downstairs, and Finn and I slept in the guest room. I hope you guys don't mind."

"Not at all, as long as everyone is safe." Kurt plugged his nose and attempted to force down the rest of the noxious drink in his hand. If anyone knew hangovers, it was Santana.

"Okay, wake up Blaine; we have a big day ahead of us."

"Shhh!" Kurt hissed, but it was too late. Blaine groaned and looked around sleepily, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles. Kurt loved the way Blaine looked in the mornings; his normally-tame curls roaming all over the place, his eyes all squinty looking around, lost, until they caught sight of Kurt, at which point a huge grin spread across his face. Kurt smiled back and kissed him on the forehead.

"Good morning, Blaine!" Rachel said, a little too loudly.

"Hrumph," Blaine mumbled as he buried his face into Kurt's chest.

"My man is not a morning person at the best of times," Kurt explained patting his head. Blaine grumbled something that sounded like 'shut up' into Kurt's chest, then wrapped his arms around him and snuggled in tighter.

"Well, come on, give him his drink. We have lots to do today."

* * *

><p>Rachel decided that since they were already at Blaine's house, they might as well start packing given that they were moving to New York in one short week's time.<p>

"Blaine, what are you doing? You can't put your scarves in the same box as your shorts," Rachel chastised.

"Ugh, why did we let her move in with us again?" Blaine asked Kurt. The 'hangover cures' Rachel gave them didn't seem to be working, and both boys were moving slowly, often being berated by Rachel.

"We couldn't afford an apartment in New York by ourselves," Kurt answered. They ended up lucking out when they asked Rachel to live with them. It turned out that her dads knew people in New York, and they were able to get the kids a really nice apartment for a decent price. "Besides, she's got a point sweetie."

"Right."

"Oh, shut up Anderson." Rachel was going through Blaine's DVD collection, putting duplicates from hers or Kurt's extensive musical collections in a separate pile for storage. "You know living with me will be awesome."

"If by awesome she means making us suicidal, then yes," Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"I heard that."

Kurt and Blaine grinned at each other, and then Kurt pulled out his phone to text Finn.

_Save us!_

_One hero, comin right up_

Moments later Finn stuck his head in the door. "Rachel, we need you downstairs stat. It's a breakfast emergency."

"I knew I shouldn't have left Santana and Brittany in charge of breakfast," Rachel grumbled as she followed Finn downstairs.

_Thank you!_

_Got your back bro_

As soon as Rachel was safely away, Kurt and Blaine crawled back into bed and snuggled together facing each other. "That was lucky," Blaine said as he slid his hand onto Kurt's thigh.

"No luck involved," Kurt smirked as he showed Blaine the conversation on his phone.

"You are so sneaky, that's one of the many things I love about you, Kurt Hummel." Blaine took the phone from Kurt's hand and placed it on the headboard, then took Kurt's hand and kissed his fingers, causing memories from last night to come rushing back.

Kurt flushed slightly. "I can't believe we did that in front of everybody."

"What do you mean?" asked Blaine with mock innocence, "It was just your fingers. Besides, everyone enjoyed the show." He continued teasing Kurt's fingers with little nibbles and pecks.

"That's the problem. God, I thought Rachel was going to jump us!" Kurt giggled as Blaine moved on to the more sensitive skin of his wrist. "Speaking of shows and Rachel, why do you have a stripper pole in your basement?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "It was part of my mom's fitness regime last year. Apparently strippercise is a thing. But enough about that; there's too many layers of clothing between us." But Kurt's gaze had become unfocused, and a slight frown was tugging at the corners of his mouth. "What's wrong, babe?"

Kurt debated whether to say anything, but realised it would just ruin the mood so he decided to shake it off. "Nothing, where were we?"

"No, Kurt. I can tell when something's wrong. Tell me. Please." Blaine stilled his hands and just gazed at Kurt, who was now avoiding eye contact. He knew Blaine wouldn't let it go now.

"I was just wondering why you don't want me to meet your parents," Kurt mumbled. "Am I not good enough for you to bring home?" Tears began to well up in Kurt's eyes.

"Dammit, Kurt, you know that's not how it is." But Blaine was kicking himself for not realizing Kurt felt this way. It was true that Kurt had not even met the Andersons yet, whereas Blaine was becoming an increasingly permanent fixture in the Hudson/Hummel household, but it had nothing to do with Kurt not being good enough. In fact, he didn't think his parents were good enough to meet Kurt Hummel. "Listen, I've told you how my parents are. They are not exactly… accepting of me, or my 'choices' as they see it. And they can be pretty clear about how they feel; in fact, they can be downright nasty." Blaine was reorganizing his thoughts about what he wanted to say next when Kurt spoke up.

"Do they know about me?" he asked timidly, afraid to hear the answer.

"Of course. Why would I hide from my parents the best thing that's ever happened to me?"

"But you _are_ hiding me."

"I'm not hiding you because I'm not proud to have you as my boyfriend. I'm hiding you to protect you from them. Kurt, every time my dad sees me, he asks if I've met any cute girls yet. And every time I have to say 'no, dad, still dating Kurt, my _boyfriend_.' Then my mom tells me to get it out of my system so I can find a nice girl to marry. And I tell her 'no, mom, that's not going to happen, I'm with Kurt, my _boyfriend_, and that's not going to change.'" Blaine took a deep breath to steady him. "They won't be nice to you, Kurt. Not like your parents, who are completely accepting of us, of me. And I'm ashamed of that."

Kurt finally met Blaine's eyes. "I want to meet them, Blaine. If we are going to be living together, I should know my boyfriend's parents."

Blaine sighed; he had known this was coming for a while. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. They are coming home tomorrow, why don't you spend the night again and you can meet them when they get home."

Kurt smiled at him, and Blaine couldn't help but smile back, although he still had misgivings about the idea. "Thank you." Kurt kissed Blaine's lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too. And no matter what happens tomorrow, that isn't going to change."

The boys heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and then Rachel's head poked in. "Did you guys seriously just lay there the whole time?" Rachel huffed. "Breakfast is ready."

* * *

><p>Blaine had the whole house to himself. After breakfast Rachel accompanied Kurt and Finn to their house to begin packing Kurt's things. He begged off, saying he wanted to finish a few more things around the house. He could tell Kurt was slightly hurt, but he had a surprise to plan for him tonight, and he couldn't exactly tell him that. Blaine got busy right away, starting off with clearing up the rest of the mess left from last night. It wasn't too bad, everyone who stayed the night pitched in in the morning and they did a pretty good job. His next step was Google. He wasn't very good at being romantic, and didn't know the first thing about it, but Blaine wanted to try for Kurt's sake, knowing how much of a sappy romantic his boyfriend was. After jotting down a few ideas and compiling a shopping list, he grabbed his jacket and his car keys and headed out. His first couple stops were pretty straightforward, and he completed them quickly. The flower shop was next on his list, and he happened to know that there was a good one near North Hill's mall which was close by. He walked into the shop and the little bell on the door announced his arrival.<p>

"Hi, can I help you find something today?" a vaguely familiar voice asked. Blaine turned to see who had spoken and saw a curly blonde behind the counter. "Oh, you. You're not going to start singing to me again are you?" He laughed awkwardly.

"Jeremiah, hi," Blaine smiled at him, "I didn't know you worked here."

"Yeah, I've been working here since you- well, since I got fired from GAP." Blaine blushed; it was his misguided attempt at a romantic Valentine's Day gesture that got Jeremiah fired.

"Sorry about that."

"It's all good, I like it here. So are you looking for anything special?" Although Jeremiah had shot Blaine down, rather harshly he admitted, it was a hasty decision that he wished he could have taken back. He had just come out, and not a lot of people knew he was gay at that time; he wasn't ready to have a boyfriend. But things had changed a lot over the past year, and Blaine was extremely attractive…

Blaine realised that Jeremiah was not-so-subtly trying to find out if he was single, so he made sure his next statement brought Jeremiah's musing to a halt. "Yeah, actually, I'm looking for something for my boyfriend. Trying to make it a romantic night, you know."

"Oh, I see." Jeremiah tried to hide his disappointment. "Well, if you're looking for romance, you can never go wrong with roses."

"Maybe I'd better stick with that. I'm not very good at this whole romance thing."

"Cool, I'll get you some from the back, they're fresher. How many do you want?"

"Thanks! A dozen should be good. Also, do you have any loose rose petals? You know, for the bedroom." Blaine blushed again. It felt strange talking about his love life with Kurt to this guy he used to have a crush on.

"Yeah, I'll grab you a box." Jeremiah retrieved Blaine's items and rang him through. "This must be one lucky guy."

"No," said Blaine, smiling as he thought of Kurt, "I'm the lucky one."

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled as he heard Kurt's car pull up the driveway. He lit the last two candles then walked to the door to greet his boyfriend. Blaine wanted this moment to be absolutely perfect for Kurt. He still saw it as his fault that Kurt's first kiss was stolen by Karofsky, because he told Kurt to have the courage to stand up to him. He would never forgive himself for that. Even their first kiss together, and the first time they said 'I love you' weren't up to Blaine's high standards. Sure, they were romantic enough in their spontaneity, but those weren't the kind of moments that you see in the great love classics, and that was what he wanted for Kurt for their first time. Kurt deserved that much. He opened the door and Kurt sagged into his arms.<p>

"Ugh, I'm so exhausted. Puck had to leave early, so Finn actually made me _carry_ stuff. And Rachel was just talking my ear off about New York _all day_. I mean, I'm just as excited as she is, but _come on_. And I can't wait until we live together so I don't have to drive almost _two hours_ to see you. I just want to curl up on the couch and…" Kurt stopped his tirade as he finally noticed the candles and the flowers. "What's all this for?"

"Surprise!" Blaine grinned. "I thought we could have a romantic dinner tonight." He handed Kurt the bouquet of roses.

"Oh! Thanks, babe. What's this?" Kurt grabbed a piece of paper that was taped to the side of the bouquet.

"Oops, that must be the receipt, I must have forgotten-"

"What's this?" Kurt repeated the question, but in a much different tone. He sounded angry. Blaine looked over to see what was upsetting Kurt and saw a number written on the back of the receipt, followed by a note.

_If it doesn't work out, call me. –J_

"Collecting numbers are you?" Kurt asked, acidly.

"Don't be silly. I didn't even know that was there."

"Silly? I'm being silly? How silly of me to not appreciate random people giving my boyfriend their number."

"It wasn't a random person, it was Jeremiah." As soon as he said the words, Blaine wished he could take them back. If anything, that was going to make this worse.

"Oh, _awesome._ Just _perfect_. Your old crush is returning your affections. Maybe you should give these to _him_." Kurt shoved the flowers back into Blaine's hands and stalked off into the house, leaving Blaine standing there, stunned, wondering what just happened. He shook his head and set the roses down, and went off to search for Kurt. He found him sitting in the dining room, head in his hands.

Blaine knelt beside the chair Kurt was sitting in. "Honey, sweetie, you know I didn't ask for this number and I don't want it." Blaine proved his point by tearing up the receipt and throwing it in the trashcan. "He means nothing to me. It was a stupid little crush over a year ago. I don't know why you are getting so upset over this; you know you're the only person who means anything to me."

Kurt sniffed, and finally looked at Blaine, with a couple tears running down his cheeks. Blaine held his face in his hands, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. "I'm sorry, you're right, I'm being silly. It's just that it's been a long day, and I missed you, and Rachel has been PMSing all day and you know how that makes me."

Blaine smiled, "Yeah, your cycles are in sync."

Kurt glared at him. "Not funny."

Blaine stopped smiling. "Sorry."

Kurt sighed. "No, you're right again. It is kind of funny."

Blaine sighed with relief, and kissed Kurt softly on the lips. "Can we forget about this now? I kinda have a special evening planned." The boys sat down and ate their dinner by candlelight, chatting about their days and their future. Kurt made Blaine tell him the entire Jeremiah story, but he took it well this time. Blaine felt sorry for making Kurt deal with Rachel the whole day and he told him so. They both talked about how excited they were to move to New York and start school at NYU in September. By the time they were finishing up, they had both forgotten about the rose incident.

"So, what's the special occasion anyways?" asked Kurt as they were clearing away the table. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Just being you is enough." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's shoulder as he stood behind him at the kitchen counter. "But you're right, I do have an ulterior motive."

"Oh?" Kurt turned around so he could wrap his arms around Blaine.

"Well, since we got, umm, interrupted by your brother yesterday, I've been thinking. And I decided that I want our first time to be absolutely perfect and romantic, so that you will always remember it."

Kurt laughed weakly. "Way to put the pressure on a guy, Blaine. You know I will always remember it no matter what."

"No pressure, just love." Blaine took Kurt's hand and let him upstairs to the bedroom. Kurt was impressed. As much as Blaine always said he was terrible at being romantic, he sure pulled all the stops on this. The floor and the bed were sprinkled with rose petals, and there were a couple of whole roses on the bed as well. There were candles on every available surface providing a warm glow, and soft, romantic music was playing from the stereo. Kurt gulped. He knew Blaine said no pressure, but how could a guy not feel a little anxious with this kind of treatment. A million thoughts started racing through Kurt's head. Why didn't he brush his teeth after dinner? When was the last time he trimmed _down there_? What if he wasn't good at this? Blaine could tell that Kurt was a little nervous, so kissed Kurt long and hard, hoping to relax him. It worked a little bit, but Kurt still couldn't stop thinking. What if he couldn't last? What if he did it wrong? Blaine led Kurt over to the bed and sat him down on it, then started to take of his shirt. Kurt leaned back onto his elbows and-

"OW!"

"Kurt, what's wrong, are you okay?"

"Blaine, did you leave the thorns on the roses?" Kurt lifted up his arm to inspect and there was a perfect red dot of blood marring his porcelain skin.

"Oops, shit. Why am I so shitty at this?" Blaine grabbed the roses off the bed and threw them into the corner. He sighed and sat down on the side of the bed, putting his face in his hands. "This isn't working."

"What do you mean?" What wasn't working? Was Blaine breaking up with him? Sure, he kind of ruined Blaine's perfect evening; that must be why. Kurt felt an awful despair crushing him. Why did he have to go and ruin everything?

Blaine saw Kurt tearing up at the end of the bed. "Kurt, what's wrong?" he got up and knelt in front of Kurt, putting his hands on his knees. "Baby, talk to me."

"You. Don't. Want. Me." Kurt cried.

"Honey, sweetie, of course I want you. I wanted this to be perfect for you, but I had to go and mess everything up. Stop that; look at me." Blaine gently pulled Kurt's hands away from his face and waited until he met his eyes. "I love you. Let's just forget about this. I just want to hold you tonight." They both got ready and Blaine blew out all the candles and they crawled into bed. Blaine lay on his back and Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder and threw and arm and a leg across him. Kurt felt Blaine's fingers stroking his hair and he sighed; this moment, in bed, was the only time Blaine was allowed to touch Kurt's hair and he liked it.

"I love you," Kurt said, stroking his fingers lightly across Blaine's chest.

"I love you too. And I'm sorry about tonight. I realize now that roses and candles don't equal a perfect night. Our first kiss and our first 'I love you' _were_ perfect, because we weren't trying too hard. We were being ourselves, being in love. And our first time will be just like that. It will happen when it is ready to happen, and it will be perfect because it will be you and me."


	4. Meet the Parents

**Dun dun _dun_. Time to see what Blaine's parents are really like. And, not to sound desperate, but I would _really_ appreciate if you guys could review. I'm not asking for glowing praise, some honest feedback of what I could work on would be just as appreciated! Of course, if you _want_ to give me glowing praise, I won't complain ;) All my love.**

Chapter 4 – Meet the Parents

Blaine yawned and stretched, then reached across the bed, only to find Kurt's spot empty. He lifted his head slightly, knuckling his eyes, and looked around sleepily. He found Kurt sitting on the corner of the bed, smiling at him.

"I love watching you wake up. You're so adorable."

Blaine let his head drop back onto the pillow. "What are you doing up already?" he mumbled, patting the empty space beside him, "come back to bed."

"Not a chance, Casanova. I've already completed my morning routine and I will not let you mess up my hair. I was just about to go start breakfast."

"Were you waiting for me to wake up?"

"No, I was heading downstairs already but then you were about to wake up so I stopped."

"How did you know I was about to wake up?"

"Your breathing changes." Kurt smiled and stood up, walking over to Blaine and kissed him on the forehead. "Come on, get up. Your parents are coming in today, remember." He tousled Blaine's curly locks then headed downstairs.

Blaine groaned. He had, in fact, forgotten that his parents were going to be here later. He got up and took his time getting ready. Kurt was probably making some big fancy breakfast, and he hated it when Blaine came into the kitchen while he was cooking; Blaine was no help in the kitchen. He looked through his closet, trying to figure out what Kurt would pick out for him. He had a shirt in mind but he couldn't seem to find it. Looking around the room, Blaine saw that Kurt had already picked out an outfit for him, folded neatly on the chair in the corner, with one of the roses from last night placed on top of the pile. Smiling, he got dressed and then went into the bathroom to do something with his hair. When he was done, Blaine headed downstairs, taking a left at the bottom to head towards the kitchen. Oddly, he did not smell any delicious breakfast smells. When he reached the kitchen he saw why. There was no breakfast cooking, and no Kurt in sight. Frowning, Blaine retraced his steps to the stairs then headed right, towards the front of the house. Reaching the living room he stopped cold, his heart sinking. There stood his parents, coldly staring down his boyfriend while Kurt, his beautiful, brave Kurt, was standing his ground, staring right back at them. 

* * *

><p>Kurt was planning out the breakfast in his head as he headed downstairs. Definitely bacon, Blaine loved bacon, and some crepes would be nice, Kurt wondered if they had any strawberries in the house. But first he wanted to get those roses in some water; hopefully it wasn't too late. He walked into the living room and stopped short when he saw two strangers standing there, looking equally surprised to see him.<p>

"Oh, hi," said Kurt, realization dawning, "you must be Blaine's parents."

The tall, older man looked him up and down. "You must be Blaine's… _friend_." He spat the last word out as if it were poison. His wife, a shorter Filipino woman, put her hand on his arm.

"Umm, I'm Kurt, Blaine's _boyfriend_. It's nice to finally meet you." Kurt stuck his hand out. The Andersons just stared at it, until Kurt slowly brought it back to his side.

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Anderson asked abruptly.

"I, uh, I was just about to make breakfast. I hope you'll be joining us," Kurt offered. His feelings were already hurt by these rude people, but they were Blaine's parents, and Kurt would be damned if he wasn't going to try his hardest to impress them.

"How _kind_ of you to invite us to eat breakfast in our own house," Blaine's dad snapped.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Of course you didn't," Mrs. Anderson said, but the smile she gave Kurt was an icy one. "But you see, dear, situations like this don't call for breakfast."

Kurt started shaking when he realized what Mrs. Anderson meant by that. She was calling him a cheap whore, implying that Blaine was only using him for one thing. He wished Blaine would hurry up and get down here. But until then- Kurt stood up a little straighter and met eyes with Blaine's mom, matching her glare with one of his own. Blaine always said Kurt's glare was as scary as his mom's. "For your information, _Mrs. Anderson,_" Kurt's voice was oozing with fake sweetness, "I have made breakfast for your son before. Many times." Kurt felt ever-so-slightly better when he saw her eyes flinch.

"Do not talk that way to my wife." Mr. Anderson took a step towards Kurt. "I think you should leave now."

"Dad. Back off." All three heads turned to see Blaine standing in the archway to the living room, glaring at his dad.

"Your _friend_ here is disrespecting your mother."

"She probably deserved it." Blaine walked up beside Kurt and put an arm around his waist, earning death glares from both of his parents. "And Kurt is my _boyfriend_, dad. Come on, _babe_," Blaine emphasized the endearment for his parents' sake, "we don't have to put up with this, let's go."

"Only if you want to, _my love_." Kurt let Blaine know he was following his lead.

Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine saw his father's fist clench. Oh, how he wished he could just punch his dad right in the face. He couldn't though, so he did the next best thing. "I love you, Kurt." Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt passionately right on the lips. 

* * *

><p>"You should have seen him, I was so proud." As ashamed as he felt about how his parents had acted, Blaine couldn't help but tell the story. He wanted everyone to know how brave and proud his Kurt was.<p>

"The look on their faces when you kissed me," Kurt, although pretty shaken up at the time, was laughing now, "I almost thought your dad was going to have a heart attack on the spot."

"Would have served him right."

"Awesome, dudes." Finn stuck out his hand for a high five from both of them. The three of them, plus Burt and Carole, were sitting at the dining table finishing up a delicious breakfast. After the kiss, Kurt and Blaine had just walked out, and driven back to Lima to have breakfast with Kurt's accepting family.

"I'm glad to see that you two can stick up for each other," Burt started cautiously, "but do you really think it was a good idea to antagonize your parents like that?"

"Dad, she called me a cheap whore."

"I know, Kurt, and as I said, I'm glad you didn't put up with that. But was the kiss really necessary?"

"I'm not allowed to kiss my boyfriend in front of his parents?" Kurt was sulking now.

"I'm just saying, if the only reason you did it was to stir the pot, maybe it wasn't the best idea."

"It wasn't Kurt, Mr. Hummel. It was me. And you're right, I was being immature." Blaine came to Kurt's defense. "But they were making me really mad."

Burt sighed. "Blaine, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Mr. Hummel? It's Burt. You're part of the family here and I won't have you being all proper." Blaine smiled at him; Burt always made him feel welcome here.

"You know what," Carole said, "I think it would be a good idea if you boys made an attempt to meet up with them again, perhaps on more civil terms."

"Mom, they sound really nasty. Sorry bro," Finn added, in Blaine's direction, "Do you really think they should meet with them alone again."

"You're right, Finn." Finn grinned; he didn't hear those words very often. "How about we all meet them for dinner tonight. The whole family."

"I'll call them," Blaine sighed.

"Let's go up to my room," Kurt suggested. He took Blaine's hand and they walked upstairs.

"Poor boys," sighed Carole as she watched them go. "They knew they weren't going to have an easy time being in a relationship, but it's a shame that they have to get it from Blaine's parents too."

Burt reached for his wife's hand, "Our boys are strong, they'll get through this."

"Yeah, they will, but they shouldn't have to," Finn added. Burt and Carole nodded in agreement with the rare glimpse of Finn Hudson's wisdom. 

* * *

><p>"Hey, dad, it's Blaine. Listen, I'm sorry about this morning." The boys were in Kurt's room, with Blaine sitting on the edge of the bed. Kurt was sitting behind him, rubbing his back, and occasionally squeezing his shoulders in encouragement. "No, I won't break up with him…. He told me what she said, and that was completely uncalled for." Kurt could feel the tension in Blaine's shoulders escalate as the conversation continued. "Whatever, I just.… Yeah, I did just 'whatever' you…. Seriously, can you stop?... I was calling to invite you and mom to dinner tonight. Kurt's family wants to meet you…. No, dad, you can drive down here. Breadstix, seven o'clock." Blaine punched the 'end' button on his phone and threw it onto the bed, then fell backwards into Kurt's lap. Kurt tenderly brushed the hair out of Blaine's face.<p>

"You okay?"

"I will be. Sorry, I kinda just made an executive decision on the whole dinner thing."

"That's fine. It was a good call. We should probably go tell my parents though." 

* * *

><p>The seven people sat awkwardly in the corner booth at Breadstix. They had been there for ten minutes, and everybody had already ordered appetizers and drinks, and yet nobody had said a word other than basic introductions. Mr. Anderson was sitting at the head of the table with his wife and son to either side of him. Kurt, of course, sat beside Blaine, with Finn on the other side, leaving Burt and Carole to sit on the same side of the table as Mrs. Anderson. Both tiring of the silence at the same time, Mr. Anderson and Blaine spoke up.<p>

"Father, how was your trip?" Blaine asked.

At the same time Mr. Anderson said, "This is a waste of time. We should go."

After another awkward silence, Burt spoke up. "Please stay. Mr. Anderson, can I call you Richard?" The man at the end of the table nodded affirmative, "Richard, my wife and I understand that there was some… tension… at your house this morning." Richard Anderson scowled at the reminder. "My son would like to say something. Kurt?"

"Mr. Anderson, Mrs. Anderson, I wish to apologize for acting… inappropriately… at your home this morning." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand under the table. He didn't believe that Kurt had anything to apologize for, but he respected Burt and Carole too much to say anything. Finn, too, was looking uncomfortable. He thought Mr. Anderson should just shut up and accept his son and his boyfriend, but he knew voicing his opinions would not help anyone.

Blaine's dad cleared his throat and nodded, barely acknowledging Kurt's apology let alone accepting it.

"Listen." Burt cleared his throat and Carole put a hand on his arm encouragingly. "I know you're not going to like this, Richard. And to be honest I'm not entirely comfortable with this either, but I think we need to address the real issue here."

"And what issue would that be, _Mr. Hummel_?" asked Mrs. Anderson, icily.

"It's not my place to tell you how to raise your son, but-"

"You're right, it's not," interrupted Mr. Anderson.

"Blaine is a great kid, Richard," Burt continued, ignoring the outburst. "He's smart, talented, and respectful. You should be proud of your son; _everything_ about him. I know I am, because this boy feels like a son to me." At this comment, Blaine felt tears gather in his eyes. He didn't realize how strongly this family, Kurt's family, felt about him. The fact that this man accepted him more than his own father did was overwhelming. "I am grateful that my son has found someone as special as your boy to be with. I just hope you can learn to accept that, and not alienate these wonderful boys because of your prejudice."

"Are you quite through insulting my parenting? Because I have a few words to say myself. Blaine is my son and I want what's best for him. These _choices_ that he has been making are going to make his life harder. I am simply doing what any _good_ parent would do, and encouraging my son to make the _right_ choices." Blaine could feel Kurt trembling, and he knew exactly what he was thinking, because Blaine was thinking the same things. How dare his father imply that Burt Hummel was anything less than an amazing parent, who is always there to encourage and support his sons. Kurt, his real son, Finn, his stepson, and even Blaine, the one he had no responsibility for, but nonetheless was always there for him. "I'm not saying your son isn't a good person, Burt. I'm saying my son needs to get his head out of his ass and start looking for a _girl _to settle down with."

"Hey, are you calling my parents bad parents?" Finn said, apparently just getting the 'good parent' barb. Carole reached across to put a hand on her sons arm.

"Shh, it's okay son."

"No. No it's not okay. Just because you care about this awesome dude," Finn continued, pointing at Blaine, "more than his parents do doesn't give them the right to rag on you."

"We care about our son, thank you very much," said Mrs. Anderson.

Finn continued as if she hadn't said anything. "And another thing; everyone seems to be avoiding saying it, so I'm just gonna say it. Blaine is gay." Mr. Anderson flinched noticeably at those words. "Kurt is gay. They like boys. In fact, they like each other. Actually, sorry, that last statement was wrong. They _love_ each other. And Blaine is not going to suddenly change his mind and start chasing chicks. That's just stupid." Done with his rant, Finn sat back quietly. Kurt squeezed his hand briefly to show his appreciation.

"This is a waste of time," said Richard, standing up, with his wife following. "I didn't come here to be insulted. Blaine, let's go." Kurt didn't want Blaine to leave, but he also didn't want to be the cause of anymore problems, so he started to release Blaine's hand. Blaine only grabbed on tighter, not moving. He slowly started shaking his head. "Blaine, if you don't come home with us now, don't bother coming home."

Kurt looked to his parents for help, but they were one step ahead of him. "Blaine, you know you're welcome at our house anytime, son." Burt said. Blaine shot a thankful glance at Burt and remained seated.

"Fine. If that's how you want it to be." With that the Andersons walked out of the restaurant. As soon as they were gone, Blaine crumpled into his chair. Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder and started gently stroking his back.


	5. At Last

Chapter 5 – At Last

**Sorry guys, I know the last couple chapters have been a little high on the drama factor, but I promise at least the next couple I will try to tone it down. More happy (and sexy) Klaine on the way.**

* * *

><p>Blaine walked up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around the boy in the middle of his moisturizing routine. "How come your never in bed when I wake up?"<p>

"Because I'm always up long before you, sleepyhead." Kurt turned around and reached over to twirl a lock of Blaine's curly hair in his fingers, then leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. Blaine sighed and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, pulling his body closer. The shorter boy went in for another kiss, this one longer and deeper, while letting his hands roam. Kurt pulled back gently, "Easy, cowboy. Probably not a good idea, my dad would never let you come over again."

"Whatever, your dad loves me; he'd probably kick you out. But you're right; I wouldn't want that to happen." Kurt stuck his tongue out at Blaine, who feigned shock. "Hey there, I _know_ where that's been. Come on, I need some coffee."

Before they could move to the door, though, there was a knock on it. "Come in," Kurt called.

The door started to open, then there was hesitation. "You sure you're decent?"

Blaine chuckled. "Finn sure learned his lesson about barging into your room, didn't he?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Finn stuck his head in cautiously. "Puck just texted me, the group is meeting at the Lima Bean, you in?" Kurt looked at Blaine and raised an eyebrow in query.

"Go on, see your friends," Blaine said, "I can entertain myself." He was still feeling insecure from last night, feeling like he was imposing on their family. As much as he loved hanging out with the New Directions gang, he didn`t want to feel like he was taking over all aspects of Kurt`s life. Finn and Kurt just looked at Blaine quizzically.

"Don't be daft, Blaine. He's talking to both of us. And they are _our_ friends." Looking to Finn he added, "Yes, _we're_coming."

* * *

><p>This time Finn told the story of what had gone down the other morning. "And then they totally made out right there, and Blaine's mom fainted, and his dad almost had a heart attack." Blaine and Kurt just grinned at Finn's exaggeration.<p>

"Alright, way to stick it to the man, Anderson," Puck said, sticking his hand out for a high five. This is what Blaine liked about this group. His Dalton friends, as great as they were, would have commented about how close-minded and judgemental his parents were, maybe even try to set him up with a therapist. The McKinley crowd was just impressed that he stood up to his parents.

"I don't get it," said Brittany, "why doesn't your mom like breakfast? I mean, I know it's confusing, but it's also delicious." Santana just patted Brittany's shoulder and hushed her.

"I feel for you, Blaine," Tina said, "If I brought home anyone other than Mike, my dad would have killed me."

"Thanks guys, it means a lot to me that you guys are so supportive." Blaine smiled at everyone sitting at the table.

"To us," Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand that he was already holding.

"So, who's all helping us move to New York?" Everyone just rolled their eyes at Rachel. "What? We have to figure out who's driving what and with whom."

"We have all week, Rachel," Kurt said.

"Five days. And I don't want to leave this to the last minute. Obviously Blaine, Kurt, Brittany and I are going, since we are the ones moving there. Finn, Puck, you guys are coming to do the heavy lifting, right?" They both nodded affirmative.

"I'm coming," said Santana. "I'll probably spend a couple weeks up there helping Britt get settled."

"I'll be there," added Mercedes, "I ain't gonna miss a chance to be with my boo in the big apple."

The gang hung out for the next couple hours, finalizing plans for the move, telling stories about the school year, and just having a good time. Puck, Brittany and Santana were the first to leave; Brittany hadn't even started packing yet. Soon after, everyone else started leaving in groups of two or three, until just Blaine and Kurt were left, trying to decide what they wanted to do with their day. As they were discussing the prospect of continuing packing up Kurt's belongings, Blaine's phone beeped, indicating an incoming text message. Blaine fished his phone out of his pocket, read the text, shook his head, then put it back into his pocket without responding.

"What was that?" asked Kurt.

"That was my parents letting me know that they are in the airport waiting for their flight to California. And they'll be gone for two weeks. They always do that, things get intense at home and they just leave." Blaine shook his head again and rubbed his temples. "I don't even think they realize I won't be living here when they get back. It's either that, or they just don't give a shit. I don't even get a real goodbye." Suddenly a thought came to him and his eyes brightened. "But, that means my house is empty. You should come over tonight."

"We still need to finish packing my stuff."

"Right. Well why don't we go to your house, finish up there, then we can spend the rest of the week at my house until the move. Alone together." He leaned forward to kiss Kurt.

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

><p>Of course, the boys couldn't keep the fact that Blaine's house was empty a secret for long; before they even knew what happened Finn had invited himself, Rachel, Puck, Mercedes, Sam and Artie over. They were all hanging out in the downstairs living room having a few drinks, nothing like the wild party the other night. Finn and Puck, playing foosball in the corner, were bugging Artie for information on his new girlfriend, a sweet girl named Cassie who had transferred to McKinley and joined the Cheerios at the beginning of the year. Rachel was standing off to the side watching them. Blaine and Kurt were cuddling on the loveseat, and Artie, while deflecting questions from Puck, kept sneaking glances at the couple. They were so obviously in love, Artie couldn't help but smile when he watched them interacting. Even though Blaine was conversing with Sam, and Mercedes was taking up all of Kurt's attention, they were still completely in tune with each other. Blaine had his arm around Kurt's shoulders, tracing designs on his chest. Kurt's hand was on Blaine's thigh, rubbing lightly. When one boy moved, the other moved almost instantaneously to accommodate him. When Kurt excused himself to go refill their drinks, grabbing Blaine's hand and squeezing before leaving, Artie did the same and wheeled over to the bar.<p>

"Hey Kurt."

"Oh, hey Artie. How's it going? Do you want me to make you a drink?" Kurt started taking bottles off the shelves to mix ones for him and Blaine.

"Sure. Kurt, can I ask you a question?"

Kurt stopped what he was doing and looked down at Artie, "yeah, buddy, what's up?"

"Well, you and Blaine… you guys are in love right?"

Kurt smiled at him and looked across the room to his boyfriend. "Yes. We really are."

"What's it like… I mean, when did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That he was the one."

Kurt thought about it for a moment; he didn't want to tell Artie something that was untrue, even if he often told himself that it was love at first sight. The boy understood that there were certain steps to go through before one could truly claim love. "The first time I saw Blaine was when I knew I was attracted to him; the first time he touched me, I knew I wanted him; the first time I heard him sing, I knew he was special to me." Kurt paused, allowing Artie to grasp what he was saying. "The first time he ordered my coffee for me, I knew I was special to him; the first time we kissed, I knew I needed him; the first time we cried on each other's shoulders about our painful pasts, I knew I was in love with him; and the first time we said those feelings out loud; I knew he was the one. The one I would be with for the rest of my life. The one I couldn't imagine living life without. The one who made all of my breaths worth breathing. The one I would do anything for." By the time Kurt was done his soliloquy, both boys had tears in their eyes from the depths of Kurt's feelings, magnified by the alcohol in their systems. "And, Artie, I really couldn't be happier." Kurt's eyes travelled back to across the room to find Blaine already looking at him. They shared a smile, then Kurt turned his attention back to Artie. "Does that answer your question?"

Artie smiled. "Yeah, it does. You know, we all knew the first time we saw the two of you together. Just by looking at you, it's obvious that you have something special."

Kurt blushed slightly. He didn't realize how transparent they were. "Why did you ask that?"

This time it was Artie's turn to blush. "Well, it's Cassie. I-I think I'm in love with her."

"Oh my god, Artie, I'm so happy for you." Kurt leaned down and hugged the wheelchair bound boy.

"Thanks. You know, I thought I was in love with Tina, and I still care about her a lot. She will always be special to me, but I know now that that wasn't the real thing. Same with Brittany; the reason I felt so strongly for her was because, well, she was my first. But with Cassie, it's different. I know it sounds crazy, because we've only been together for a month, but I can see myself spending the rest of my life with her. Thanks for talking with me, Kurt."

"No problem buddy."

* * *

><p>Alone at last, Kurt and Blaine instinctively moved closer, and wrapped their arms around each other, nestling their heads on each other's shoulders. They remained that way for a few moments, content to just be together, swaying slightly from the alcohol, listening to the songs playing from Blaine's iPod. After a while Blaine moved his head back, to look Kurt in the eyes. "I love you, angel."<p>

"I love you more," Kurt responded.

"Not possible." Blaine leaned in for a tender, chaste kiss. "'If your love were a grain of sand, mine would be a universe of beaches.'"

"You know I love it when you talk _Princess Bride_ to me." Kurt moved a hand from Blaine's waist and wrapped it around his neck, twirling his curls in his fingers. He went in for another kiss, and this time it was all but chaste. Their lips locked passionately, tongues exploring the familiar landscape of each other's mouths, crushing together as if they could fuse into one being. Blaine dug his fingers into Kurt's ass, pulling their hips closer together. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth and tugged on his hair, then began undoing the buttons on his shirt. Blaine moved his mouth from Kurt's mouth to the tender skin of his neck, while working on removing his shirt, while Kurt moved his hands back to Blaine's curly, nearly-black hair, tugging harder. With both shirts out of the way, the boys' lips crashed together again, a clash of teeth and tongue, as Blaine pushed Kurt over to the bed, throwing him down and climbing on top of him. Blaine once again broke off the kiss, trailing kisses all across Kurt's face, down his neck, to his chest. He took one of Kurt's nipples in his mouth, sucking and licking it, then gently took it between his teeth and pulled gently, drawing a moan from Kurt's lips. Blaine continued kissing a trail down Kurt's chest and abdomen until his progress was halted by the waistband of Kurt's pants.

"These have got to go," Blaine growled as he removed them. He gazed down at Kurt's statuesque naked body sprawled on his bed. "God, Kurt, I love you."

"I love you too, Blaine. Let's do this." Kurt crawled up further onto the bed seductively, turning his head over his shoulder to wink at Blaine, before presenting his beautiful, perfectly sculpted ass to him. Blaine crawled up behind him, biting his lower lip, running his hands over the ivory skin of Kurt's bottom. Kurt sighed.

"Kurt, I can't do it this way."

"What do you mean?" asked Kurt, the same sadness from the other day creeping into his voice, the sharp sting of tears brimming that he tried to hold back. He couldn't believe Blaine was about to shoot him down a second time. Kurt suddenly felt like an idiot. How did he not get that Blaine still didn't want him the same way he wanted Blaine. He sat down quickly.

"No, honey, no no no," cooed Blaine quickly, realizing immediately that Kurt was misunderstanding what he was saying. He knew Kurt was sensitive, why did he have to be so stupid about how he said things? "God, Kurt. I love you. I need you." He felt himself choking up, but brushed it off, determined not to ruin the mood even more by crying. "What I'm trying to say, very poorly, is that I want this to be perfect. I want to be able to look into your eyes, your amazing, beautiful, expressive eyes, the first time our bodies join as one."

"Oh Blaine…" They crashed together, trying to drown out each other's pain and insecurities with a fiery, lip-bruising kiss. Eventually the kiss changed, becoming a tender expression of pure love, and at this point Blaine laid Kurt down on the bed, removed his pants, and positioning himself on top of him. He reached across to the nightstand to grab lube, then leaned in and softly kissed each of Kurt's eyes.

"Promise me you'll try to keep these open for me?" Blaine asked.

"I promise," Kurt whispered back.

Blaine coated his fingers with the lubrication and, while leaning down to once again capture Kurt's mouth with his own, began gently massaging Kurt's entrance. Kurt whimpered into Blaine's mouth, scratching his nails down the shorter boy's muscular back.

"Oh, god, Blaine. Please."

"What do you want, baby? Tell me what you want."

"Blaine. Ungh, I need you Blaine. Inside of me." Blaine moved down and took Kurt's throbbing member into his mouth, simultaneously inserting one finger inside of him. "Ahh, yeah." Kurt reached down, tangling his fingers in his lover's curls, causing Blaine to moan around Kurt's erection. When he was ready, Blaine inserted a second finger into Kurt's ass, curling them to hit his pleasure center. "Fuck," Kurt screamed, "Blaine—ungh—Ineedyou. All of you. Now."

Blaine understood what Kurt was getting at. He removed his mouth and fingers and positioned himself at Kurt's entrance. "Are you ready, my love?" Kurt just nodded, eyes wide. Blaine pushed in slowly past Kurt's tight sphincter, and Kurt's eyes doubled in size as a mewling sound escaped his lips. "Ungh," the combination of the sound and the feeling almost did Blaine in. "You… okay?" Blaine panted. It was all he could do to not slam his full length into Kurt's tight ass, but he didn't want to hurt his beautiful boy.

"Mhmm," Kurt managed to get out. Inch by agonizingly slow inch Blaine continued to push his length into Kurt, as Kurt determinedly gazed into his lovers eyes the whole time. When he was fully sheathed inside Kurt, Blaine couldn't help it; he closed his eyes and threw his head back in ecstasy. Kurt continued to gaze at his lover's exquisitely beautiful face; for the billionth time since they got together, Kurt wondered how he got so lucky. Tears prickled at his eyes once more that night, but for a completely different reason.

Blaine looked back down at his love to find tears in his eyes. "Oh, god, Kurt, did I hurt you?" he asked, worry creasing his brows.

"Only in that I love you so much it hurts," Kurt smiled. Blaine smile back leaning down to kiss Kurt tenderly, the movement causing both boys to moan. For a few moments they were content to just stay there like that, joined as close as two bodies could be. Eventually, Blaine began working his hips, moving slowly in and out of Kurt, while taking one hand and reaching down to grasp Kurt's member. "Oh, Blaine… Oh!" Kurt grabbed Blaine's ass with both hands, digging his nails in and urging him on.

"I know baby... Mnnm, so good." Blaine picked up his speed, increasing his depth with each stroke, at the same time increasing the tempo of his hand on Kurt. Kurt's hands went wild on Blaine's back, digging furrows into his skin, and the sharp edge of pain threw Blaine into a frenzy. "Fuck, Kurt… shit you don't know what you're doing to me… Oh God, don't fucking stop."

"Blaine, I... fuck… I need…" Kurt whimpered.

"Tell me what you need, baby," Blaine grunted. Watching Kurt come undone like this was the hottest thing Blaine had ever seen.

"I need you."

"You have me baby. Always. And. Forever." With those last three words, Blaine brought Kurt over the edge, and the force of his orgasm brought Blaine with him moments later, exploding inside his boyfriend. Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt, and for a moment they just lay there, panting heavily. Kurt reached over and brushed aside a curl that was sweat-plastered to Blaine's forehead and kissed him tenderly.

"I love you, Blaine Anderson."

"I love you, Kurt Hummel."

* * *

><p>The boys were lying on the bed basking in the afterglow. Blaine was on his back, with Kurt's leg thrown over top of him. Kurt's head was resting on Blaine's chest, and he was tracing little designs on his skin. At that moment a familiar song popped up on Blaine's playlist.<p>

_Baby girl, where you at? Got no strings, got men attached._

Kurt frowned slightly in recollection. Blaine noticed, and pulled him in closer, kissing him on the forehead. "Babe, what's wrong?" He didn't want anything to ruin the perfect moment.

"Nothing, just, this song. Not one of my favourite memories."

Blaine, who had been too busy staring into Kurt's eyes to listen, finally took notice of the song that was playing. "Oh, sorry." It wasn't one of Blaine's favourite memories either. This was the song he had sung to Jeremiah, which resulted in him getting shot down, hard, on Valentine's Day.

"He must have been pretty special for you to put yourself out there like that."

"Come on, Kurt, not this again. He's nothing to me. That was ages ago and it was stupid, and I wish I could take that moment back and make it never happen. I love you and only you." Blaine felt awful that he was making Kurt feel like he might not be the most important person in his life.

"I know, I'm not jealous. Not anymore." Kurt kissed his boyfriend's chest. "I know you've had some bad luck with the grand romantic gestures and all, and I'm not trying to make you feel bad." Kurt sighed. "I just think it would be lovely to be serenaded in public, that's all."

Suddenly, a plan formed in Blaine's mind. It was brilliant, and Blaine couldn't believe he thought of it all by himself. But he wouldn't be able to pull it off alone; he needed an accomplice. And he knew just who to call.

* * *

><p>Mercedes was standing in front of her wardrobe, thinking about Kurt. She was going to miss her best friend so much. She would miss arguing about fashion, and getting excited over Vogue, and making fun of Rachel. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, breaking her out of her reverie. "Mercedes here," she answered, "Oh, hey Blaine, what's up?... Of course, you know you can always count on me to back you up. What's the plan?... Wait, hold up, did you just say what I think you said?" Mercedes' eyes bugged out, and she suddenly started screaming, jumping up and down in joy, losing her phone in the process. Sam stuck his head in the door looking worried, but she just shushed him and picked up her phone, "Sorry Blaine, I dropped you, I just couldn't contain my excitement….Of course I'm in, that's a stupid question. Kurt Hummel is the luckiest boy in the world…. Love you too, boo."<p>

"What's going on?" asked Sam. He was sitting on Mercedes' bed when she got off the phone.

"You will never believe what Blaine just told me…"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!<strong>

**PS - I am back in school now, and while I hope to keep up with my weekly updates, I apologize in advance if I end up falling behind. However, reviews will keep me motivated ;)  
><strong>


	6. New York

Chapter 6 – New York

**Finally, the move has been done and Rachel and our favourite couple are adjusting to life in New York.  
><strong>

Kurt and Blaine were standing in the bedroom, _their_ bedroom.

"It's official," Blaine said, as he walked up behind Kurt and put his arms around his waist, "we are living together."

"Mhmm." Kurt leaned his head against Blaine's. "I can't wait to watch you wake up and make you breakfast every morning."

"I can't wait to make love to you and watch you fall asleep every night." Blaine nuzzled Kurt's slender neck, and Kurt gasped from the hot breath on his skin, followed by the sensation of lips and tongue. Blaine's hands ran up under Kurt's shirt, caressing his toned abdomen.

"Guys, come on, there are more boxes to come up." Rachel's head popped in just long enough to say that, and then was gone again. Blaine groaned.

"We better get out there before we get too distracted," Kurt sighed, turning in Blaine's arms to kiss his lips. They separated themselves and took the elevator down the five stories and walked down the street to where the U-Haul and Finn's truck were parked. Blaine's car was parked nearly two blocks away, because that was the next closest spot they could find.

"I hate moving," Kurt whined as they began the trek back to the apartment, each loaded with a box. They had made this trip several times, and it seemed like the boxes were never ending. At least they had Finn and Puck to carry the heavy stuff.

"Oh yeah," Blaine teased, "well, you could have stayed in Ohio."

"Gross. And we still have to unpack everything."

"How about this: today, we just deal with the bed and anything else that is absolutely necessary, and leave everything else for tomorrow. We'll go on an adventure, check out our new neighbourhood."

Kurt perked up at the idea. "That sounds perfect." They made it back to their building, struggled through the front door with their new keys, and got into the elevator. When the doors opened on the fifth floor, Kurt stepped out, but he didn't step onto solid ground. His foot slipped out from underneath him and he landed with an "oomph", as the box he was holding fell to the floor.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked, stepping carefully out of the elevator.

"Ugh, I think I'll live." Kurt felt something digging into his back, so he reached under to fish it out, coming up with a toy car in his hand. "Who's leaving crap lying around in the hallway?"

As he said it, a little face popped into view in front of him. "Umm, hello mister. Can I please have my car back please?" The little blonde boy, who couldn't have been more than four or five, looked scared and nervous.

"Don't leave it lying around next time," Kurt huffed, as he handed the little toy back. The boy's bright blue eyes started glistening with tears.

"Kurt, be nice," Blaine said as he sat the box down, crouching down to the boy's level. "Hey, buddy, what's your name?"

"Jake," the blonde boy answered, looking down at his shoes.

"Hi Jake, it's nice to meet you. My name is Blaine, and this is my friend Kurt."

"Are you moving here?" Jake asked.

"Yes we are. We will be living in that one right there." Blaine pointed to the door two doors down to the right. At that moment, a door down the hallway to the left opened, and a young, pretty, blonde woman stuck her head out.

"Jake, get back here. What did mommy say about leaving the apartment by yourself?"

Blaine smiled and waved at her, then looked back down at her son. "It was nice to meet you Jake. Be careful where you leave your toys, so they don't hurt people, okay?" The little boy nodded vigorously then scurried off down the hallway, disappearing into the apartment.

As Kurt and Blaine made their way into their own apartment, Kurt couldn't help but notice the sweet, lingering smile on Blaine's face. 

Kurt and Blaine had finished what they needed to do, and were standing at the door to their building, trying to decide if they wanted to start walking left or right, when Blaine's phone beeped indicating an incoming text message. He fished it out of his pocket and saw Nick's name on the screen.

_N- Yo, Blaine, you in NY yet?_

_B- We just go in today, bro. What's up._

_N- You and Kurt should come meet me and Jeff for dinner_

Blaine read the last message and turned to Kurt. "It's Nick, he wants us to go on a double date with him and Jeff, what do you think?"

"What are they doing in New York?"

"Oh, didn't you know, they moved here for school too. They moved here the day after the party."

"I did not know. That's awesome; we should definitely hang out with them."

Blaine went back to his phone to find out details of where they were meeting. It turned out the place Nick and Jeff wanted to go was just a couple of blocks away, so they turned right and started walking through the streets of New York. Blaine was marvelling at the architecture of the city, while Kurt pointed out the obvious flaws in the fake designer gear sold by the street vendors. After one particular incident, the vendor lunged at Kurt for pointing out that the tartan pattern was _all wrong_ on the fake Burberry purse, Blaine was thankful when they finally reached their destination. They walked inside the quaint 50s style diner, and immediately spotted Nick and Jeff in a corner booth.

"How did you beat us here?" asked Blaine, as he slid in next to Jeff and Kurt slid in beside him. "We were only two blocks away."

"We were already on the way when Nick decided to find out if you were here," Jeff answered. "He remembered you saying you were moving somewhere in this area."

"Not to mention we only live a block away," added Nick, pointing in the direction Kurt and Blaine had been heading. The waitress came over and they put in their orders; Blaine convincing Kurt to split a milkshake, Nick doing the same with Jeff.

"So, tell me all about life in the big city so far," Kurt prodded, in between sips of chocolate milkshake; Blaine's choice.

"Well, there are a lot of people here, and they aren't always nice." Jeff started.

"Tell me about it." Blaine told them the story of Kurt's run in with the street vendor, and they all laughed.

"However," Jeff continued, "as… abrupt as people here can be, we've also found that they are more… accepting. Of our relationship." He smiled as he grabbed Nick's hand.

"Well, I still haven't determined if it's acceptance or just indifference. But it's true; we can walk down the street holding hands—"

"Share a milkshake."

"Kiss on a park bench; and nobody has said a thing." Nick smiled, and kissed Jeff on the cheek.

"Well, indifference is still better than hostility," Blaine commented. The four boys sat in silence for a few moments, considering how this move affected their lives. None of them had ever felt safe even holding hands anywhere outside of Dalton before. Now, they could act like any other couple, and not have to worry about getting beaten up for it. Sure, there would always be people who didn't approve of the way they lived, but this was New York; things were different here.

Kurt, slightly overwhelmed, turned to Blaine. "I love you so much, Blaine."

"_I_ love _you_ so much." For the first time, the boys shared a kiss in public without glancing over their shoulders in fear.

Nick and Jeff watched the couple interacting, and were thrilled that Blaine had let them in on his little plan. They couldn't wait; it was going to be epic. 

"What if I paid you double? I really can't miss today…" Blaine was heading downstairs to grab a newspaper when he heard a panicked voice coming from down the hall. He looked over and saw the same woman from yesterday, Jake's mother. "Oh, I see… You'll still be here tomorrow?... Okay, see you then." She clicked off her phone and, leaning against the wall, slid down until she was sitting on the floor and put her head in her hands.

"Hey, are you okay?" Blaine asked gently. She looked up, startled, then her face became wary. "Sorry, you just look a little stressed.

She laughed at the understatement, then opened up a little, the wariness abating slightly, but not altogether disappearing. "You'd be 'a little stressed' too if your baby's daddy bailed at the last minute and you have to work in an hour, but your babysitter can't make it in. I'm going to lose my job because I don't have anyone to watch my son."

"Jake, right?" The wariness flooded back into her eyes. "I met him yesterday here in the hallway, he's a cute kid."

She gave him a tight smile at the compliment, then recognition dawned, "He told me he accidentally hurt the mean man, and then the nice man talked to him."

Blaine laughed, "Well I guess I'm the 'nice man', but my b—my roommate isn't mean, he just caught him in a grumpy mood." He hedged on saying 'boyfriend' because he wasn't sure how this woman would react to her son interacting with a gay couple, and he didn't want to upset her any more. "Listen, if there's anything I can do—"

"Why do you want to help me?" she almost snapped. Blaine was a little alarmed by her mood swings. One minute she was smiling at him, the next she was looking at him as if he was a serial killer. She sighed at his expression, shaking her head. "Sorry, I just have a hard time trusting guys. You remind me of Jake's dad. Super charming at first, then knocked me up and left."

"Well, no offense, you're pretty and all, but I'm not interested."

Just then, Kurt stuck his head out of their apartment door. "Oh good, you're still here. Could you pick up some coffee too, babe?" He belatedly realised that Blaine wasn't alone, and bit his lip at the unintentional endearment.

"Sure thing." Blaine smiled and Kurt disappeared back into the apartment.

"Oh," Jake's mom flushed slightly, "you two are… together?"

"Yes."

"I guess I don't have to worry about you trying to take advantage of me then."

"Not even a little bit." Blaine gave her his very best you-can-trust-me grin and noticed the woman slightly relax.

She stood up and dusted herself off. "Well it was nice to meet you…"

"Blaine." He stuck his hand out and she took it, shaking firmly.

"Blaine. I'm Jessica. But I guess I need to start job hunting now."

He saw the pain resurface in her eyes, and Blaine hated seeing people in pain. Before he could register what he was about to say, and think about Kurt's reaction, he spoke. "Maybe I can help. I'd be happy to watch Jake so you can go to work."

Jessica was shocked. This guy she barely knew was offering to help her out, and it wasn't because he wanted to get in her pants. But that was the thing; she just met him, how could she trust him with her son just like that? Then she realised that that was exactly what she did with Sarah, her regular babysitter. Why should she treat Blaine any differently just because he was a male? And he did seem very trustworthy. "You would do that? Really? I can't afford to pay much…"

"Don't worry about it, first one's on the house." She still looked shocked and slightly unsure, so Blaine took charge. "Go get ready for work, I need to get coffee, and maybe something sweet to butter up my boyfriend, and we'll meet back here in twenty.

Jessica nodded, said "thank you" then headed back into her apartment.

"Thank you so much for this, again," Jessica said as she was gathering up her purse and shoes.

"Not a problem. Listen, Kurt asked if he would be allowed to see me today-" Kurt had actually whined, a lot, because he apparently had plans for today, but he agreed that this was the right thing to do.

"Oh, of course. He can come over here. I don't mind."

Blaine was still a little stunned at her I-don't-care-that-you're-gay attitude. "Thanks. And Jessica, have a good day at work."

"Thanks. Again." She kissed Jake on the forehead and was gone, leaving the two boys staring at each other.

"My daddy's sposed to get me today. You're not my daddy," Jake said.

"You're right, I'm not."

"You're not my babysitter too."

"I am today." Now that Blaine was here, he had no idea what to do. Sure, he loved playing with kids, but what was he supposed to do with this kid all day? First things first: breakfast. "Are you hungry?"

"I want canpakes."

"Canp—oh, pancakes? Ookay…" Why couldn't he want toast, or cereal. _That_ he could make. "Where does your mom keep the pancake mix?"

"Mommy makes canpakes from scratch," Jake said condescendingly. Who knew kids could be condescending?

Blaine was hoping to not need reinforcements this soon but he was no use in the kitchen, so he sent off a text to Kurt.

_B: Help! Kid wants pancakes from scratch…_

_K: You can't see it, but I'm rolling my eyes at you. Pancakes are easy. I'll be right over._

"Why you not started the canpakes?"

"My personal chef is on his way over right now to cook your pancakes." Sure enough, moments later there was a knock on the door. Blaine opened the door and there was Kurt, decked out in oven mitts and his apron that read "Queen of the Kitchen".

"Did somebody order pancakes?" Kurt asked, posing. Blaine laughed and had the urge to go kiss him, but resisted the PDA in front of the kid.

Jake's eyes grew wide and he smiled for the first time since Blaine got there. "Yeah! Canpakes!" 

Blaine was lying in bed debating whether he should stop here, or read one more chapter. Sure, he had read _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ about a thousand times already, but that didn't make it any less of a page turner. Just as he was about to flip the page, he heard Kurt sigh beside him.

"Sorry, am I keeping you up? I can shut off the light now." He put his bookmark in and set the book down, reaching to turn off the lamp.

"No, no, it's fine. I was just thinking." Kurt hadn't meant to let the sigh slip.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Oh, nothing really. I was just thinking about today."

"Which part?"

"You, with the kid."

"Oh, Jake?" Blaine grinned, and his eyes lit up. "He's a cute kid isn't he?"

Kurt studied his boyfriend carefully, then just blurted out what he was thinking. "Blaine, do you want kids?"

The question startled Blaine, and he turned his head to meet Kurt's eyes. "I—I don't know. I never really thought about it."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to put you on the spot. It's just, you were so good with that kid—with Jake—today, and you looked so happy… I was just wondering." Kurt almost wished he hadn't said anything, he had the feeling he was making Blaine uncomfortable. Come to think of it, Kurt was starting to feel uncomfortable. "I'm not saying we… you know. Just someday, if you…"

Blaine shut his boyfriend up with a lingering kiss. "You're so adorable when you get flustered. You know, the reason I never really thought about it is because, well in school when we were first learning about human sexuality I remember thinking 'if I have to have sex with a girl to make a baby, I guess I don't really want a baby that bad'." Kurt laughed, remembering the same thoughts going through his head. "And I just kind of left it at that."

"And now?" Kurt prodded.

Blaine pondered for a moment before saying anything, making that face that Kurt knew meant he was thinking hard. "I've always liked kids, we get along really well. I—I think I would like that someday." He stopped, then looked up at Kurt, drawing his eyebrows together in concern from Kurt's silence. "What do you think?"

"I've never really thought of it before either, to be honest. I never had any sort of urge to become a parent. But today, seeing how happy you were… Blaine, I would love to start a family with you, someday."

Blaine beamed at him, and Kurt was glad he had said that. He would do anything to make the love of his life happy.


	7. Update

Hey guys. So I'm not sure if there are many (or any) people who wait patiently for my weekly updates. If so, I apologize for not getting a chapter up last week. This is just a little update to let you know what's going on. Last Friday my laptop was making funny noises so I brought it in and they told me they just needed to clean the fan. Today, my mom goes to pick it up for me while I'm at work. When I get home, I turn my computer on and I have nothing on here. Turns out they decided that they needed to replace my hard drive. Yes, I know, I should have backed up everything before I brought it in; what can I say, I fucked up. I already had chapters 7 _and_ 8 done... Now I have to rewrite them. Not only that, but I have been planning on starting another story (well, I did start it, but I lost that too), and I'm in school. Also, I was really happy with those chapters, and I don't feel that they are going to be as good. So, (really) long story short, I have no idea when this story will be updated again, but I haven't forgotten about it. I'm going to go cry myself to sleep now...


	8. Heirloom

Chapter 7 - Heirloom**  
><strong>

**So, I ended up getting this chapter out a lot quicker than I thought I would, and I actually think it is better than the original chapter that I lost... So without further ado... **

* * *

><p>Kurt wasn't worried. Not one little bit. He knew there must be a perfectly acceptable reason for Blaine's strange behaviour over the past week. The private phone calls that always ended when Kurt walked into the room. The password on Blaine's iPhone that was never there before. The outings with Mercedes and Rachel that he wasn't invited to. No, Kurt wasn't worried; that didn't mean he wasn't upset. He huffed as he lifted up Blaine's cardigan that was sitting on the chair, knowing that his phone would not be underneath it. He knew he left it in the bathroom, but Kurt could hear the shower running; if he went in there now and caught a glimpse of Blaine showering then he would forget that he was mad at him. He paced around the bedroom for a bit, then decided that Blaine was taking too long. Huffing again, he walked into the bathroom to find Blaine standing in his boxers, talking on his phone.<p>

"Umm, I'll talk to you later, kay bye." Blaine punched the end button on his phone and smiled at his boyfriend. "Hey, babe, what's up?"

"Don't 'hey, babe' me," Kurt snapped. "Why don't you tell me what's up?"

Blaine looked confused, but not before Kurt caught a flash of worry cross his face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"No? Why do you have to come in here and pretend to shower just to make a phone call?"

"I did come in to have a shower, but Rachel called me before I got in." He gestured at his half-naked body.

Kurt glanced down, appreciating the fine specimen that was his boyfriend, but he shook his head, refusing to be distracted. "It's not just today, Blaine. You've been doing this all week. Just tell me what's going on."

Blaine sighed, running his hands nervously through his curly hair. It was the first sign he gave that Kurt was on to something. Blaine thought he had been stealthy, but apparently he couldn't hide anything from Kurt; he only had to hold it together for a few more hours. "Kurt, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do. But—"

"Please, just let it go for now. Just for today, I promise."

"I don't see why—"

"Please?"

Blaine was practically begging, and something in his eyes told Kurt not to push it. "Fine," he mumbled, grabbing his phone off the counter and turning to leave.

"Kurt?" Blaine stopped him with a hand on his arm. Kurt turned around to see Blaine's heart-stopping smile. "Join me in the shower?"

Kurt almost wanted to say no, he didn't feel like it, but that would have been lying. His body was already starting to stir in response to Blaine's suggestion. The shorter boy leaned forward, pressing his lips into Kurt's and wrapping his arms around his waist, pressing his barely-clothed body into Kurt's. The thin silk of his boxers did nothing to contain his already growing erection that twitched against Kurt's thigh. His hands slid to the front of Kurt's body, undoing the buttons on his shirt. Kurt sighed and fisted his hands in Blaine's hair, kissing him back with fervour.

Once he was done with the shirt, Blaine pushed Kurt back into the wall and kneeled down in front of him. He nipped and licked at the crest of Kurt's hip as he worked on undoing his pants. Kurt hissed as Blaine sucked on one spot, intent on leaving a mark, then bit the same spot lightly. He hooked his fingers into the waist of Kurt's pants, pulling them down around his ankles.

Blaine looked up, gazing into Kurt's eyes as he wrapped his mouth eagerly around Kurt's straining erection. He hollowed his cheeks, creating suction, and pulled back slowly, causing Kurt to moan and lean his head back into the wall. Blaine continued working Kurt's cock as his hands travelled around his body, fingernails digging into the swell of his ass. When one finger worked its way between his cheeks, teasing his hole, Kurt cried out, bucking his hips into Blaine's face.

"Oh, god, Blaine. You need to stop now if we're going to make it into the shower." He tugged gently on Blaine's hair, and there was a soft pop as Blaine's mouth came off Kurt's cock.

"As you wish." Blaine stood up and led Kurt into the shower, pausing briefly to remove his boxers. Once in the steaming water, Blaine slowed things down a notch. He grabbed Kurt's loofah, squirted some body wash on it, and lathered it up. He moved it sensuously across Kurt's slick, porcelain skin; down his back, over the swell of his ass, coming around between his legs. He left slow, open-mouthed kisses along his jaw, down his neck, and across his shoulder.

Kurt grabbed the loofah from Blaine and rubbed it across his muscular chest, down his abs and lower, before dropping the sponge and taking over the job with his hands. He stroked Blaine lazily as their tongues explored each others' mouths and Blaine's hands slid over Kurt's hips. Blaine broke off the kiss and pushed Kurt into the wall, once again going to his knees in front of the gorgeous boy. With the hot water pulsating on the back of his head, he leaned in to take Kurt's length in his mouth. Kurt reached down and tangled his fingers in Blaine's sopping hair as the boy's skilful tongue drew moans from Kurt's lips as he felt the heat coiling in his abdomen. "Ungh, Blaine—I—I'm—". Blaine knew what he was getting at, and he picked up his pace, humming around Kurt's member. Kurt bucked his hips into Blaine once, twice, and then he was done, crying out as he shot hot, sticky cum down Blaine's throat. The shorter boy kissed his way back up Kurt's lithe body and then captured his lips. Kurt moaned as he tasted himself on Blaine's tongue.

"My turn." Kurt flipped them around so that Blaine was pressed against the shower wall and immediately went to his knees. He enveloped Blaine's sensitive sac in his mouth as he wrapped his long fingers around the base of his cock. His other hand trailed up the inside of Blaine's thigh and slid back between his legs, positioning a finger at Blaine's hole. Kurt paused, realizing he had never penetrated his lover before, and, in a way, this would be Blaine's first time. "Baby, do you want this?" he asked, teasing Blaine's entrance with his finger.

"Fuck, Kurt, I want it. Please?"

"What do you want, sweetie?"

"You. I want you—fuck me with your fingers, Kurt."

Kurt obliged, slowly pushing his finger into Blaine; tight, so fucking tight. Blaine gasped at the feeling; it was slightly uncomfortable, but it didn't hurt like he was expecting. Once he got used to the unfamiliar feeling, he actually liked it. A lot. "Kurt, more. Please, baby." Kurt added a second finger, then began slowly moving them in and out, while taking Blaine in his mouth. What was it that Blaine did to him—

"Ah, Fuck!" Kurt felt a jolt run through Blaine's body when his fingers curled and hit the bundle of nerves. Bingo. "Ohmyfuckinggod!" Kurt thrust his fingers in and out of Blaine in time with his mouth, ensuring to hit that sweet spot every time. Blaine was falling to pieces in front of him, writhing and moaning, trying to push his hips into Kurt's face and into his fingers at the same time. "Kurt, shit—I'm—"

Kurt pulled back and replaced his lips with his hand, jerking him off in time to his thrusting fingers. He closed his eyes and tilted his face up as he brought Blaine over the edge. Blaine watched in awe as he shot silvery ropes of cum over Kurt's face and into his open mouth; he never thought Kurt would let him do that. He collapsed to the floor of the shower, groaning as he watched Kurt lick his seed off his lips, swiping some off with his finger and sticking it in his mouth. "Oh, god, you are so _fucking_ hot."

"Don't get too used to it," Kurt said, leaning back to wash the rest off under the stream of water, "that's _only_ happening in the shower." When he was satisfied that there was none left in his hair, he curled up between Blaine's legs and Blaine wrapped his arms around his lover.

"I fucking love you," he growled into Kurt's ear.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Oh, Blaine, I'm so happy. This is amazing." The couple was walking around Times Square hand in hand later that afternoon. "Being here with you, this is perfect." He had invited the others to come with them to explore the city, but everyone seemed to have something better to do. Not that Kurt minded spending alone time with his boyfriend.<p>

"_You_ are perfect, Kurt Hummel," Blaine said, kissing him on the cheek. "I love you."

Kurt turned to face his boyfriend and could see the depths of his emotions in his eyes. But there was something else twinkling on the hazel surface. "Blaine Anderson, are you up to something?"

Blaine simply smiled, and led Kurt more towards the center of the square. "Blaine, what—". Kurt stopped as a familiar face came into view. "Wes?" He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion; he didn't know Wes was in the city. He looked back at Blaine to demand answers, but Blaine interrupted with a shrill whistle that Kurt recognized as a Warbler's signal. Suddenly the random throng of people in the square began creating a formation, and Kurt noticed there were a lot more familiar faces that he hadn't noticed in his excitement at being here. Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Mercedes, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Puck, and Finn went into formation in front of Kurt, all wearing black pants and red shirts, standing in the traditional Warblers pose. Kurt turned back to Blaine with his mouth hanging open. Was this actually happening? Blaine's eyes were shining with the same mix of excitement and nerves that Kurt was so used to seeing at the beginning of any performance. "Blaine?"

Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek, then ran to stand in front of the group, taking up the same pose, as Wes handed him a headset microphone. The group began do-wopping behind him, and Kurt immediately recognized one of his favourite songs. Then Blaine started to sing.

_You're beautiful, more beautiful than the first day we met,  
>It's magical and I love you more each day with every breath,<br>When I look at you I can see forever in your eyes, _

A few of the singers broke off from the rest, providing backup vocals, as Blaine started walking slowly towards Kurt, making his crooner faces and pointing at him.

_When I fell for you, you caught me like I was a falling star,  
>You know It's true, I wanna be with you no matter where you are,<br>I already knew that we were always meant to be  
>O-oh!<em>

Kurt couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. He was in the middle of Times Square, in New York City, being serenaded by his boyfriend in front of hundreds of people. This must have been what Blaine had been so secretive about. And to think, Kurt was mad at him for it this morning. He owed his amazing boyfriend a _really good_apology.

_Loving you, is just like the air that I breath,  
>It comes to me so naturally,<br>It's easier than 1 2 3_

You're incredible, you're a super woman in so many ways,  
>You're powerful, you're a vision of what perfect is to me,<br>And you do it all with a smile upon your face,  
>yeahhh<p>

At those lyrics, Kurt realized that he wasn't smiling; his face was still in an "o" of surprise. He smiled brilliantly, and watched as Blaine dropped a step in the choreography as a result. Blaine got even more into the performance, showing all his emotions plainly on his face, and in his voice.

And I promise you I will never ever make you cry,  
>To tell the truth, I'll never ever speak one lie,<br>I will love you until the end of time,  
>Yeahhh<p>

Blaine's dance steps brought him passing in front of Burt and Carole, and Kurt's eyes widened as he saw tears streaming down both of his parent's faces; what were they doing here? He expected the tears from Carole, this was an extremely touching performance, and Kurt was trying furiously to keep his own tears in, but to see his dad like that was something Kurt was not prepared for.

Loving you, is just like the air that I breath,  
>It comes to me so naturally,<br>It's easier than 1 2 3,

Loving you, is just like a sweet melody,  
>It comes to me so naturally,<br>It's easier than 1 2 3

Everyone but Blaine stopped singing, simply humming softly in the background, and he walked right up to Kurt and sand the next words looking deep into his eyes, both sets of which were tearing up.

_Loving you's so easy, it comes naturally to me,  
>I don't even have to try, it flows effortlessly,<br>I knew that when I saw you, that we were meant to be baby  
>You're everything to me<em>

Loving you, is just like a sweet melody,  
>It comes to me so naturally,<br>It's easier than 1 2 3

The rest of the singers joined in again, as Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands, twirling him around as he continued to croon to him.  
><em><br>Loving you, is just like the air that I breath,  
>It comes to me so naturally,<br>It's easier than 1 2 3_

Loving you, is just like a sweet melody,  
>It comes to me so naturally,<br>It's easier than 1 2 3

Still holding Kurt's hands, Blaine knelt down on one knee in front of Kurt, hazel eyes glinting partially from excitement, partially from emotion.

_It's so easy to love you_

Blaine stood up to a rousing cheer all around them. Kurt glanced around and saw that hundreds of people had stopped to watch the performance, and he was shocked to see that none of them seemed to mind that one boy was singing a love song to another boy.

Blaine cleared his throat; the cheering died down and Kurt looked at him expectantly. This was the moment Blaine had been waiting for all week. "Kurt, this song... every word of this song describes exactly how I feel about you. In fact, it was so easy for me to love you, it came so naturally, that it took me a while to recognize it for what it was." A few knowing laughs came from the gathered singers. How many of them had tried to force the two of them together, everyone but Blaine seeing it for what it was immediately. "You-you inspire me every single day; you make me strive to be a better person, and you make me believe that maybe I can be a good person. You make me believe in things; in life, in courage, in friends, in family," he glanced briefly at Burt and Carole before returning his eyes to Kurt, "in love. Most importantly, in love. I never thought I would be so lucky, but here you stand in front of me."

Blaine took a deep breath, letting it out in a gust, and went back down on one knee. Kurt gasped, and a murmur of excitement ran through the gathered crowd. "Kurt, you are my life, I can't imagine living without you. I promise to love you and take care of you for as long as I live. Kurt Hummel, would you do me the honour of marrying me?" Blaine reached out to grab the small velvety box that a teary Finn was holding out and presented it to Kurt.

Kurt was stunned into silence. Of course he was planning on marrying Blaine, that was a given. He wasn't going to tell Blaine, but he had already begun planning their future wedding. He just didn't expect it to happen this soon. Kurt couldn't believe that his boyfriend, Mr. I'm-not-very-good-at-romance himself, had pulled off, in Kurt's humble opinion, _the_ most romantic proposal _ever_.

Mr. I'm-not-very-good-at-romance was beginning to get a little worried at Kurt's silence. Maybe it was a bit much? It wouldn't be the first time he got shot down after serenading someone in public, but it would certainly be the worst. His mind wandered back to the day before the move, when similar nervous thoughts were running through his head.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine adjusted his tie for the hundredth time, took a deep breath, and reached out to ring the doorbell. The only other time he had stood nervously on this doorstep was the day that he came here with Kurt to announce that they were dating. Carole answered the door and smiled at him warmly. "Come on in, Blaine. Kurt should be home with Finn shortly, they just went out to grab some munchies for the road tomorrow." She led him into the house. "You're sure looking fancy today. Big date?" she winked at him. Blaine stood awkwardly in the doorway, trying to decide where to go. Normally he would have just walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch, but this wasn't a normal visit. Carole finally noticed his nervousness. "Is everything okay, honey?"<em>

"_Uh, yeah, fine." Blaine cleared his throat. "Umm, is Burt home?"_

"_Yes, he's just out in the garage. I'll go get him for you."_

"_Thank you." She gave him a slightly worried look as she headed in the direction of the back door. Blaine walked into the dining room and made himself as comfortable as possible at the table. He was glad Mercedes had convinced him to do this the proper way, but damn it was nerve-wracking. Carole came back inside and slipped off into the kitchen, where Blaine knew she would be making some chamomile tea; that's what she always did when she suspected that someone was upset. A few minutes later Burt walked in, still wiping the grease off his hands with a dirty rag._

"_Hey kid, what's up?" He sat down across from Blaine._

"_Mr. Hummel, I—"_

"_Blaine, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"_

"_If you don't mind, I'd kind of like to this time." Blaine was determined to do this right._

_Burt simply raised his eyebrow, signalling Blaine to continue. At that moment, Carole walked back in with a tray of tea and set it on the table, then made to leave. "Carole, you don't have to leave." Blaine said. She came back and took a seat next to Burt, and both of them looked at him expectantly._

_He took a deep breath. "Mr. Hummel, I came here today to talk to you about Kurt. I love your son..." Blaine had a speech planned out, but sitting here in front of Kurt's parents made him forget everything._

"_We know that, sweetie." Carole reached out and patted Blaine's hand reassuringly. "We are so happy for you two."_

"_I know that. And you have no idea how much that means to me." It was true; the Hudmel's support was so precious to Blaine, especially since he didn't get any from his own family. "Kurt is an amazing person. He's so strong, stronger than he realizes. He's always telling me how I saved him, but he has no idea that he actually saved me. I don't know what I would do without Kurt, and I plan on spending the rest of my life with him. Mr. Hummel, I—I need... I would like your permission to ask for your son's hand in marriage."_

_A pregnant silence descended over the table, and for a moment nobody made a sound. Suddenly, Burt stood up and walked out of the room; Blaine could hear his footsteps walk up the stairs._

_Blaine made eye contact with Carole, who looked as bewildered as he felt. "He's not going to get his shotgun, is he?" Blaine laughed nervously. Even though he was joking, Blaine had to fight a strong urge to get up and run._

_A couple of minutes later, Burt walked back downstairs, to stand across the table from Blaine. He was holding a black, velvety box in his hands. He opened the box, looking at the contents with tears in his eyes. The box snapped shut, and he slid it across the table to Blaine. The younger boy reached out, fingering the soft material gingerly. "Go ahead, open it." Blaine did as he was told, eyes widening at the sight of the delicate silver ring. "Blaine, you are a great kid. You are good for Kurt, and he's good for you. That is the ring I proposed to Kurt's mother with, and she would want you to have it. Elizabeth—" Burt's voice choked up as he said Kurt's mother's name and Carole put a reassuring hand on his arm. "Elizabeth would have loved you. We couldn't ask for a better son-in-law." Blaine and Carole both had tears free-flowing from their eyes; even Burt's eyes were wet, though he stubbornly refused to let them fall. Blaine was still staring awestruck at the ring. "I know it's not much—"_

"_It's perfect." Blaine stood up and walked around the table, grabbing Burt in a crushing hug. The older man hugged back, patting his back._

_They pulled away, but Burt kept his hands on Blaine's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Blaine, thank you for loving my son."_

_A few minutes later Kurt and Finn walked into the house, and Kurt chastised his parents for harassing his boyfriend, then took him upstairs to his bedroom. The three Hudmel's looked after them fondly, with Finn looking a little smug, knowing that he had pulled off his part of the plan smoothly._

* * *

><p>"Yes." Kurt wanted to shout it from the rooftops, sing a song, go on and on in a monologue, but right now, in this moment, he needed to give his nervous, shaking boyfriend an answer. "Yes, of course I'll marry you."<p>

Blaine jumped up and lifted Kurt into the air, twirling him around to a thunderous applause from their audience. They were both laughing and crying, and Blaine set Kurt down and kissed him passionately. As soon as they broke apart they were bombarded by their well-wishing family and friends.

...

Mercedes and Rachel were squashing Kurt between them, squealing with glee. "I can't breathe," laughed Kurt, trying to wiggle his way out.

"Sorry," Rachel said, pulling back slightly, "Oh my gosh, Kurt, we're so happy for you!"

"I'm just glad it's finally over," said Mercedes. "That prep boy looks all cool and composed on the outside, but he has been freaking his shit on me all week. You are one lucky guy, Kurt."

"I know," said Kurt, as his eyes wandered off and immediately met Blaine's. His boyf—fiancé, Kurt felt a little thrill as he reminded himself, was being crushed between Wes and David, and they shared a smile.

"He talked my ear off about the song choice," added Rachel. "Kurt, do you realize how many songs there are out there that are 'perfect' for you? And getting the ring sized was a nightmare."

"I thought he was going to have a heart attack when your parents' plane was delayed last night. But," Mercedes concluded, "The boy gets mad props for pulling it off."

...

Blaine was sure he was going to have bruises from where Wes and David kept slapping him on the back. When they finally left him, Finn walked up and pulled the shorter boy into a hug. It was kind of an awkward hug—Finn was so _freaking_ tall—but it was a nice gesture.

"Blaine..."

"I know, I know. Don't hurt him."

"Nah, man, we're past that. I trust you and I know that you are good for him. I just wanted to say, I'm glad you're going to be my brother-in-law."

"Aww, Hudson, you're getting all sappy on me. I love you too, Finn." Blaine grinned at him.

"Shut up, dude." But there was a smile on Finn's face too.

...

After talking with Burt and Carole, Blaine and Kurt were finally able to speak to each other again. "Would you like your ring now, darling?" Blaine asked, pulling the box out of his pocket.

Kurt's face lit up. "Yes, please." Blaine took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Kurt's manicured finger; it was a perfect fit. Kurt glanced down to admire it, then brought it closer to his face, eyes widening. "Blaine, is this..."

"Your mom's engagement ring. Yes." He wrapped his arms around Kurt, who tucked his face into Blaine's neck.

"Have I mentioned lately how perfect you are?"

* * *

><p><strong>The song is 1 2 3 by Craig Smart. Funny story, I had a few different songs picked out for this scene, and was having a hard time choosing between them. While discussing with a friend (BetterIdeal) which one would be better, this song came on the radio, and it was the first time I ever heard it. We both decided that this one should go in the running for the proposal song. A couple of days later I decided to try writing out each scene and deciding which one I liked best. This one ended up practically writing itself, and before I even wrote the other songs, I knew this one was the winner. I hope you all liked it :)<strong>


	9. Breaking the News

**First of all, I owe you guys an apology. I am starting to suck at updating this story. Last time I had a very good reason… this time, not so much. I find I am getting writers ADD; I start something, but before I finish it I come up with another idea and I start that, and before you know it I have so many pieces on the go, mostly one-shots, that I forget to work on my original story. Not to mention the fact that I've been getting quite overwhelmed in school this year… and I'm going to stop babbling now… I am still working on this, I am by no means giving up on it; just don't expect really regular updates on this anymore. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>It started off as a lazy morning, their first as an engaged couple. With the apartment to themselves, they sat on the couch in their pyjamas, sipping on coffee and reading the paper; Kurt the entertainment section, Blaine the comics. After one particularly humorous Garfield comic Blaine giggled, folded up the paper and set it aside.<p>

"I love it when you giggle, baby," Kurt said with a smile, not taking his eyes off the paper.

"I love it when you smile, sweetie." Blaine leaned over and laid a kiss on the corner of Kurt's mouth.

"I love it when you kiss me, fiancé." Kurt set down his paper and coffee mug, turning toward Blaine.

"I love it when you call me fiancé." Blaine pounced on Kurt, pinning him down on the couch attacking his mouth with a spirited kiss. He traced his fingertips lightly down Kurt's side, causing Kurt to squeal and squirm beneath him.

"Blaine," he cried out, "stop tickling me." Kurt tried to bat him away, but Blaine grabbed both of his hands in one of his own, and proceeded to trace patterns on Kurt's sensitive skin. "Stop, I swear to—unh…" In his attempts to get away from Blaine, Kurt bucked his hips up into Blaine's and suddenly they were both hard.

"Unh, Kurt," Blaine moaned, grinding his hips down onto Kurt. Keeping Kurt's hands controlled, he gently bit his jaw, then grazed his way down to Kurt's nipples, sucking and biting as Kurt moaned and arched his back.

"Let me—I need to touch you," Kurt said, struggling to get free of Blaine's restraining hand. Blaine released him and Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine's curly black hair, pulling Blaine up to kiss him. Blaine reached down between them and grasped Kurt's erection through the silky material, stroking slowly, as his tongue invaded Kurt's eager mouth.

"Do you think Rach would mind if we did it on the couch?" Blaine growled into Kurt's ear when he pulled away.

"Wh-what she doesn't know…" Kurt couldn't finish the sentence as Blaine started pumping his cock harder and he let out a low moan. He dragged his fingernails down Blaine's back until he reached the waistband of his pants, which he pushed down past the globes of his ass, digging fingernails into the soft flesh. Blaine let out a hiss, which covered up the sound of a key turning in the lock.

"Wanky!" Santana called out from their doorway.

Brittany popped her head over Santana's shoulder. "Dolphin sex!" She clapped her hands in delight.

Blaine groaned, resting his head against Kurt's shoulder as Kurt struggled to look decent. "Blaine, get off!" he hissed, slapping at his arm.

"If you want our Blainers to get off you're going about it all wrong, Hummel." She winked, making sure he knew which way she meant it. "By the way, nice ass, prep boy." She calmly walked into the apartment, closing the door behind her, and plunked down on the chair directly in front of them, inviting Brittany to sit in her lap. Meanwhile, Blaine had pulled his pants back on and they were sitting respectably on the couch facing their guests. Well, mostly respectable if you ignored the raging boner Blaine still had that wasn't being disguised very well by the thin material of his pyjama pants. Santana and Brittany weren't ignoring it though.

"Oh for Christ sakes," Kurt muttered, grabbing a throw pillow and shoving it a little to roughly onto Blaine's lap causing him to moan. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Coffee?" he asked, trying to act normal.

"Actually, we came to see if you… ehm… _gentlemen_ would care to escort us to brunch," Santana said sweetly, arching an eyebrow. "But I see you already had something on the menu."

"We only eat brunch now," Brittany added. "It's so much less confusing, because you can have brunch at any time and you can eat whatever you want."

Santana smiled at Brittany, that rare, special smile that is reserved strictly for her girlfriend.

"Umm," Blaine started, hesitantly, "we were kinda…"

"Oh, feel free to continue. I would get a major kick out of thinking about what you did on this couch every time Berry sat on it." By the mischievous grin on her face, the boys could tell she was serious, and yet she made no move to leave.

"Right… Or we could just go for brunch."

"Aww, damn. Hummel was about to finally get some…"

"Finally?" Kurt questioned, raising an eyebrow. It took him a minute to realize what he was admitting to, then he blushed and looked down.

"Nice, Frodo conquered our Ice queen! Tell me, Blaine, is Kurtsie wild in bed? I bet Hummel's a little freak, isn't he?"

"You have no idea," Blaine joked, grinning as he nudged Kurt with his elbow.

"Blaine!" Kurt squeaked, elbowing him back harder. "That's it. I'm going to put some clothes on now and we are going to go out for brunch and have a respectable conversation." He stood up and headed for their bedroom.

"Pff, as if," Santana scoffed. Blaine got up and followed Kurt into the bedroom and Santana called after them. "No funny business."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, the four of them were seated around a table, plates piled high with food from the brunch buffet. Much to Kurt's delight, the conversation had turned to wedding plans.<p>

"I don't know how many people Blaine is planning on inviting, but I don't expect it to be a very huge wedding." Blaine was content to just sit back and watch fondly as Kurt enthusiastically went on about his plans; plans which, Blaine had no doubt, he had been planning for a while.

"Speaking of guests," Santana interrupted, "How did mom and pop Anderson take the news?"

All eyes turned to Blaine as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Kurt was wondering the same thing, but he didn't want to potentially ruin the great mood they were in last night. "Umm… I might not have told them yet."

Kurt tried not to take it personally, he knew that it wasn't that Blaine was embarrassed or ashamed of him, but it still hurt that Blaine thought he had to hide something this important from his parents. He didn't want to feel like some cheap whore who had to run away to get married.

Blaine noticed Kurt's expression, and reached over to take his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "I will tell them, I planned on calling them today. I just wanted to wait so that I could say, look, it's done, and you can't stop me; because they would have done everything in their power to stop me." He brought Kurt's hand to his face, brushing his lips across the pale knuckles. "I love you."

"I know." Kurt sighed. "I know, I just wish it didn't have to be that way."

"Me too, sweetie. Me too." He leaned over and kissed his fiancé on the temple. "We'll call them when we get home, okay?"

Kurt nodded, "Okay." He turned his attention back to the girls. "So, how are you two enjoying the big city? We haven't had much time to just sit and chat, have we?"

"Oh, Kurt, I love living here. Me and San can stay out as late as we want _every night_, and we can do whatever we want, and there's so many people, and we got to walk in the park. The park is so big and pretty and me and San might take a boat on the lake one day and we're gonna go to the museum and she said you and Blainey will take me to the Broadway!" The blonde took a deep breath as the other three around the table looked at her with fond amusement.

"Of course we will, Britt," Blaine said, grinning at Kurt.

Santana cleared her throat. "Umm, there was something else we wanted to tell you guys. Kinda the main reason we invited you out." She was uncharacteristically quiet, and she reached over and grabbed Brittany's hand. "We, uh, we wanted you two to be the first to know because, well, because you've been so great and supportive." Blaine and Kurt shared a quick glance before turning their attention back to Santana. "Me and Brittany are getting married."

Kurt squealed and jumped up from the table, running around to hug both of them. "Oh my god, that's so exciting! When did this happen?"

"Well, I asked her a few days ago, but we didn't want to take any of the spotlight away from Blaine's proposal, so we kept it quiet." She blushed slightly as she took two rings out of her pocket, slipping one on her own left ring finger and the other on Brittany's, before she kissed Brittany tenderly. "When we were moving all her stuff into her apartment, I just had a sort of epiphany. I realized that there was nothing for me back in Ohio, why should I go back there? My love, my reason for living, was here in New York, so this was where I had to be. After that, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her."

"That's totally awesome, guys. Congratulations," Blaine gushed. "This calls for celebratory pie!" He threw Kurt a pleading look.

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, but don't think I didn't notice you eyeing that pie as soon as we walked in."

"We can have pie at brunch?" Brittany asked, astonished. "San, we can have pie at brunch!"

"Yes we can, sweetheart. You can have whatever you want." And Santana meant those words in every way.

* * *

><p>"Hey mom. Listen, can you get dad on the other line?... Yeah, I'll wait." Blaine was sitting on the couch in the living room, with Kurt snuggled up to him. Kurt's legs were draped over Blaine's, his head resting on Blaine's shoulder, one hand holding Blaine's free one in their laps, the other twirling the hair at the back of Blaine's neck. Santana and Brittany were sitting at the kitchen table, pretending not to listen. Well, Santana was pretending not to listen, Brittany probably wasn't listening.<p>

"Hey dad... Yeah, I'm okay, everything is good here... Yes, I'm in New York…" Blaine rolled his eyes and took the phone away from his ear for a second to give it a dirty look, "Mom, I moved here, I'm living here now… yes we talked about it… Okay, listen, that's not what I called for… Yeah, that's great, but I have something to tell you. I… well, umm. I proposed to Kurt," he said in a rush, flinching immediately as if expecting a blow. At first, Kurt only heard absolute silence, then an angry voice. "No, dad, you don't understand. I did it already. We are engaged." The voice coming from the phone was getting louder and louder, and Blaine adjusted the volume on his phone accordingly. Blaine laughed dismally, "It's done. You can't undo it. We are getting married, and there's nothing you can do about it." His voice was steely and cold, and it sent a shiver down Kurt's spine to hear it. Suddenly, Blaine's entire body stiffened, then began vibrating, and he was squeezing Kurt's hand painfully hard. "You wouldn't… You know what, fine. Do it. I don't need you or your fucking money." He angrily punched the end button on his phone and threw it against the chair across from them, where it bounced off and fell to the floor. He ran his fingers angrily through his hair.

He stood up suddenly and started pacing back and forth in front of the couch, muttering the occasional curse. "Blaine?" Kurt called tentatively, "Baby, what is it?"

"They fucking disowned me. They're going to fucking disinherit me from their wills. Fuck them." Blaine was pacing wildly, running his hands through his hair, still swearing. Santana led Brittany down the hall into Rachel's room to give the boys some privacy.

Kurt didn't know what to do; he had never seen Blaine like this. He had never heard him swear this much, aside from being caught up in the throes of passion, and he was afraid that Blaine was going to pull his hair out. He stood up, not sure if he should touch him right now, and gingerly stuck his hand out and brushed Blaine's arm as he walked past.

Apparently that was all Blaine needed; at his slight touch the distressed boy turned into Kurt, burying his face in Kurt's neck and wrapping his arms around his waist. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Kurt." Kurt could feel hot tears down his neck.

"What are you apologizing for?" Kurt asked, thoroughly confused. Blaine just got disowned by his parents, and he was apologizing to Kurt?

"How am I going to… to take care of you? I have… I have no money. I-I'm poor. I was such an idiot, relying on my parents' money, now I have nothing. How am I going to take care of you, Kurt? You deserve better. You—"

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Blaine Anderson. You are an idiot," Kurt yelled, and that stopped Blaine's babbling for half a second. He looked up at Kurt with wide, red eyes.

"I know, that's what I'm saying, I—"

"No, not that. You're an idiot if you think I _care _about any of that. Do you really think I fell in love with your money, Blaine? Do you really think I'm that shallow?"

"I... N-no, no of course not!"

"Blaine, I love you. None of this changes that. I don't need you to buy me Burberry and Alexander McQueen. We'll be okay, we'll get through this, even if I have to ask my parents for help. And you know what? Even if we end up living as bums in Central Park, I'll still love you."

"I… I know that, but—"

"No buts. Now, my parents and Rachel's dads are giving us a grace period by covering the rent; we all just need to go out and find jobs. We'll be fine." Kurt was smoothing Blaine's hair down as he spoke, and when he was done he kissed him on the forehead. "Should I call my dad and let him know we might be needing a little extra help?"

"Can we just… can we not tell them? Not until we absolutely have to. I… I just don't want to make a big deal out of it. Please?"

"Of course, baby, if that's what you want. Now enough about that. How are you? Are you okay?" Kurt knew it was a stupid question; Blaine just got disowned by his parents, of course he wasn't okay. He led Blaine over to the couch and sat down, and Blaine curled up beside him and rested his head in Kurt's lap.

"I… I'm just… I don't know." Kurt stroked Blaine's arm soothingly and ran his fingers gently through his curls. "I knew they wouldn't like it, I-I just… I just didn't think they'd take it that far. I… Kurt, I d-don't have a f-family anymore."

"Shh, that's not true. You know that my dad and Carole consider you part of our family. They aren't just saying that, they mean it. And you have me; we can be our own family. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Hummel? It's Santana… No, everything's fine… Yes, we're all doing great… Actually there is something I need to tell you, but the boys don't really want you to know, so don't tell them I said anything, okay?..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Many thanks to BetterIdeal and liz987951, who both encouraged me to finally get this chapter out.<strong>


End file.
